Fairy Academy's Light
by Insane Dominator
Summary: It's my version of a Fairy Tail OVA 2 remake, with Nic Pularis and friends involved from The Fairy Contender. This is the only OVA that's not part of The Fairy Contender. Nic Pularis attends Fairy Academy, and with help from his friends, and meeting Erza, he becomes more comfortable with his new routine. OCxErza. Reviews are appreciated!
1. First Impressions

Chapter 1 – First Impressions

 **Hey guys! Insane Dominator here with a fresh idea! I thought of this as I watched Fairy Tail OVA 2, and I wondered what would happen if Nic and friends from** _ **The Fairy Contender**_ **were involved. I'm not certain as to how long this story will be, but it'll be short. Probably no less than five chapters, so I hope this story is worth it.**

 **I'm not entirely certain when OVA 2 is dated, but I would say maybe around the Oracion Seis Arc or before the Edolas Arc, so that's where this will take place, so Vanessa won't be included, but will be mentioned.**

 **So this is** _ **The Fairy Contender**_ **version of Fairy Tail OVA 2, hope you all enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Pokémon. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, and Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – First Impressions**

In a rather small makeshift bungalow close to town, there was a lone boy, who had just woke up as the sunlight beamed onto his face, signaling that another day of school.

Nic Pularis, a newbie in Fairy Academy, slowly arose from the boarded floor he slept on and felt his back crack as he stretched. Sleeping on floors wasn't an issue for him, he always slept under bridges, trees, practically anywhere that would make the normal human being ache and whine. The only reason he made a crappy bungalow was because as a part of attending Fairy Academy, he had to have fresh clothes, and considering that he only had a couple of anything, he had to make sure he washed them every day and night.

He wasn't gonna complain. His actions always spoke louder than words, as he was known for being a top-class fighter back from where he came from. He was imported from a different continent named Kalos, along with his 'pets', or as he would call his family. There was a dragon with a tail flame, a giant cobra, a walking chameleon, a huge predatory bird, another dragon that was more of a hammerhead combo of a raptor, and a large ninja frog. Apparently his country was big on having these creatures fight, and Nic physically taught them how to fight. They considered Nic family in return, as he always helped them out and vice versa. They would follow Nic anywhere.

Nic put on some gray dress pants and a purple dress shirt and a black tie as he prepared for another day of Fairy Academy. He turned towards his team as they obediently looked on. "I'll be back. Greninja, you're in charge."

Greninja nodded. "No problem."

Kecleon tilted her head. "I like my mornings sunny-side up."

Nic snickered. "I do to. It's better than having a stormy morning I'd say." He then turned and exited his shelter. Nic made way through the thin woods towards town and made way towards the academy.

* * *

 **20 minutes later…**

Nic was the only student who wasn't wearing the acquired uniform, which was a white shirt, as he wore purple. It was a dilemma for the student counselors, but Nic had a way with words, and they allowed Nic to be an exception.

A little variety wouldn't hurt.

Nic walked into the building, where he made way towards his assigned homeroom on the third and top floor of the three-story building.

Nic stopped at his locker, where it was spotless. He huffed lightly as he opened it and saw that it was only containing a few of his art supplies that he always carried about before he came to the country of Fiore. He looked and inspected the rest of his locker to check for vandalizing, in which he was all clear for.

A female voice called out from his left. She had multiple blonde bangs and pink lipstick as she looked all glee for the day. " _Boker tov_ , Nic!" She greeted.

Nic glanced towards his left and grinned. "And good morning to you too Sophie." He responded mildly, closing his locker and turning towards his new friend. Sophie was one of the first people to have made acquaintance with him, so he didn't have any problems when conversing with her.

"I trust that you're faring better in terms of productivity." Nic said.

Sophie raised a brow. "What are you talking about silly? You adapted far faster than anyone ever has!" She stammered.

Nic chuckled and looked at the ground below. "True, but Carla was making quite a fuss about my attire."

"I don't doubt you there. She can be such a pushover." Sophie groaned with hands behind her head. "Honestly, I have no idea how you weaseled your way through the dress code."

Nic smirked in remembrance.

 _He was called in his first day, in which he sat in front of a desk that was supplied for the counselor he's supposed to see. He sat patiently in a lone chair, right next to another person. A girl. She was a brunette with a large skirt, massive buxoms, and her blouse wasn't adjusted like the other girls._

 _Nic was in a mental debate as he was trying to think as to how he could make a conversation, or if he should keep his mouth shut. He just looked at her, seeing the impatient and disinterested glance she gave to a nearby area in the room._

 _Nic just went for broke and turned his head slightly towards his left. "So what you in for?" He asked._

 _The brunette kept her disinterested gaze as she looked towards Nic. She took a brief moment to process what he said, as she wasn't paying attention._

" _That damn Carla keeps pulling me in here because of my dress." She explained. Her skirt was longer compared to the other girls attending Fairy Academy, reaching to her shins. Her blouse was unbuttoned enough so as to expose a fair amount of her buxoms, to which Nic tried his best to ignore as he addressed the brunette's situation._

" _I see. Too be honest, I find your attire okay." Nic innocently said. "There's nothing long with a little variety here and there."_

" _That's exactly what I said!" She stammered in disbelief. "You can't imagine how much she breathes down my neck just because my skirt is too long."_

 _Nic snickered. "I don't doubt you there; if anything, I oppose uniforms." He admitted. "These stamps they give us are alright, but I would think a little freedom in what we wear is important too."_

 _The brunette smirked as Nic was on her side, compared to everyone else. Another subtle rebel like her, yet he doesn't seem too resistant if people played their cards right. She took notice to Nic's attire being different, with the purple dress shirt._

" _What's your name?" She asked._

 _Nic grinned. "Nic. Nic Pularis."_

" _Cana." She responded back, crossing her arms under her breasts and leaning back against the chair, relaxing. "I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."_

"Well Sophie, let's just say that I speak for the ones who wish to express themselves while feeling confined." Nic explained. He turned aside and made way around Sophie and walked off towards homeroom.

Of course he didn't say anything about his dislike of uniforms, but he did give Carla his point of view, and she made Nic an exception given his reasoning that he paraphrased from when he spoke to Cana, nothing more, nothing less.

Nic and Sophie walked towards homeroom, where they made their way towards the doorway. From the doorway, they could see the various people inside. They were conversing and talking about irrelevant stuff, and Nic paid no heed to any of that.

Nic's sharp eyes caught a something from below the doorway. A rope. Nic stopped in place before he could trip and put an arm out in front of Sophie, keeping her from going inside.

"Huh? Why the sudden halt Nic?" Sophie asked. Nic turned his head towards here, but gave gesticulation by nudging his head downwards, to which Sophie looked down and saw Nic's warning. She too realized that they were about to walk into a trap. "Got it."

They then proceeded in single-file fashion, with Nic taking the lead and walking over the rope. Sophie followed behind and the two made way into the classroom, where they looked on at the students present.

Sophie crossed her arms. "Honestly, pranks?" She asked. "Why does anybody even do those?"

"If I knew, I would tell you." Nic said. "Antics like those really are troublesome. Someone could get-!"

"Good morning, everyone!" Lucy called out as she happily walked inside the classroom, getting everyone's attention as she absent-mindedly walked right into the rope, making a bucket of water pour down on her head.

Everyone looked on with surprise, a majority of the guys laughed at the prank Lucy walked right into, as to where the girls were left startled. Among them, Sophie and Nic groaned. They were fortunate that Wendy came up with a blue cloth to help with Lucy's wet head.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Wendy asked innocently.

Though still left in shock, Lucy was thankful Wendy was around and politely took the cloth. "Thank you, Wendy." Lucy wiped her head and shoulders quickly and fumed as she turned towards the classroom. "Which one of you did this?!"

Bisca had her hat on as she leaned on a desk, her hand holding Alzack's. "It was probably Natsu." She said.

"Only Natsu would pull such simple pranks such as those." Alzack explained.

Sophie face palmed. "When will Natsu grow up? He does this on a daily basis."

Nic kept his arms folded as he glanced over towards Sophie. "I know just how you feel. I despise those kinds of jokes."

"Agreed."

Lucy had a tick mark on her blonde head as he had fists clenched as she darted right in front of Natsu, who had a clenched fist that was shaking. "Natsu!" Lucy growled in annoyance.

Natsu was shaking all about in frustration. "Look at what you've done! I was planning on getting Gray with that!"

"Huh?!" Lucy looked baffled at Natsu's plan.

"Only an idiot would fall for that!" He shouted, now getting into a comical tussle with Lucy on the ground.

"Why you little-!" Lucy and Natsu were seen comically tussling and pounding in a small dust cloud, shouting at each other while Gray walked in the room, amused by the fuss the two were making.

Gray rolled his eyes. "It's just like you two to get heated up so early just because of a little water." He stated.

In a few seconds, Lucy was seen on top of a struggling Natsu, tick marks surrounding the air around them as she looked at Gray. "What gave you that idea?!"

Natsu flailed his arms on the ground. " _You_ were supposed to fall for that!" The pink-haired prankster retorted at Gray. Gray merely walked away and made way towards his seat.

As Gray was about to grab his chair, Nic and Sophie caught a glimpse of something in Gray's seat, which provoked them to take action.

" _Oy_. Should we intervene?" Sophie sighed as she asked Nic. Nic nodded in response.

Gray began to sit down. "Like I'd fall for a childish prank like that." He stated, his behind slowly sitting down.

"Childish." Lucy said as she narrowed her eyes as she too saw the object in Gray's chair. All Natsu did was devilishly grin in sure victory, with Gray falling right into his second trap.

Nic walked over. "Gray! Don't move!" He shouted.

Gray glanced over towards Nic, stopping in place just before his behind could sit down. "Heh? Why?"

Nic walked on over, with Sophie following in accompaniment, and stood in front of Gray's seat. "Get back up." He calmly said, in which Gray responded to by doing as Nic told and got out of his seat. Natsu watched in comical shock as his second prank was found out and foiled by Nic. Gray stepped away from his seat and looked with surprise as there was a burning rock on his seat. It would've sizzled his behind if it weren't for Nic.

Everyone looked at the foiled prank Nic warned Gray about. "A burning rock in a chair?" Bisca exclaimed, hands close to her mouth.

"That would've been really harsh!" Alzack exclaimed.

Elfman clenched fists. "That's so unmanly!"

Nic sighed in annoyance and turned towards Sophie. "Sophie, could you go to the restroom and get wet paper towels please?" He asked. Sophie nodded and she bolted out of the classroom towards the nearest girl's restroom, where she retrieved as many paper towels and dampened them with water.

"Whoa. Thanks man." Gray said, grateful Nic save his behind, literally.

Natsu bolted in front of Nic and Gray, having fists and tick marks. "No fair! Gray was supposed to fall for that too!"

Nic narrowed his eyes. "What's unfair is that you tried pulling pranks, much to everyone's dismay Natsu!" He retorted, his tone making Natsu uneasy. "Your antics are annoying, and you need to refrain from doing anymore, understand?"

"Who made you the boss of-?!" Before Natsu could retort, Nic whacked Natsu in the head with a fist, leaving a sizzling bump on Natsu's head as he was twitching on the floor. Everyone saw with some hints of fear at Nic's fluctuation in tolerance. In a way, he reminded them of the student council president.

"Geez. Calm and negotiable one moment, but painful the next?" Alzack said with a sweatdrop.

"R-Remind me to stay on his good side." Lucy whispered to Wendy.

Though everyone was startled, they did agree with Nic when Natsu should stop. Personally, they were somewhat satisfied when Nic came about. Throughout the few days he's been here, Nic has been a helping hand when people needed it. When someone spilled paint on themselves, a majority of people looked in shock and a few laughed, but Nic was the only sympathetic individual and helped in getting wet paper towels, taking the matter seriously and helping with getting them to the office to address the mess and assist in another uniform until said uniform with paint was cleaned up.

Aside from a few similar messes Nic helped clean up, he got good grades and was a fine helper when people need it. If someone needed help beside him, he'd simplify what the teacher said, so even simpletons like Natsu would understand. There really wasn't anything wrong with him, he's a supportive person. Everyone respected him and made sure to stay on his good side, because from that display, he could get ticked off with harsh antics.

As Natsu groaned and rubbed his head, Sophie rushed back in and had a plethora of paper towel drenched by cold water. Sophie covered the burning rock in said cold paper towels and everyone heard the rock sizzle out, signaling it being cooled down. Sophie then picked up the rock wrapped in paper towel and put it into the trash bin.

Natsu was back to reality and Gray emanated an icy aura while Natsu emanated a fiery aura, both butting heads. "That could've hurt my behind!" Gray sneered.

"That was the point! You wanna go? I'm fired up already!" Natsu exclaimed, more than eager to get into a fight.

Gray reached for his shirt and looked at Natsu with a small shadow over his forehead and glared at Natsu like he was a hazard. "I'll take you on!" Gray's clothes then came off – all of them. He was exposed to the bare skin, appalling Sophie and Nic as they face palmed and Sophie turned away.

" _Bemet_?! Why?!" Sophie scowled as she looked away.

Lucy looked with horror as Gray was naked and was facing Natsu, who gestured for Gray to fight. "Don't take all of your clothes off!" Wendy shrieked as she looked away in embarrassment as Gray realized he wasn't decent.

Before anything drastic would come about, a redhead with glasses appeared at the doorway. Unlike the present students, she had a red uniform, signifying her status. The red uniform made her stand out, as did her hair.

"That's enough!" She announced, adjusting her glasses. "Class is about to start! Everyone to your seats!"

As though by magic, Gray's clothes were seen back on his body and he and Natsu were shaking in the knees and having arms over the other's shoulder, as though they were as tight as family. They both feared Erza greatly.

"Aye!" They squealed in unison.

Nic knew full-well that even the most juvenile delinquents wouldn't dare ignore Erza, the student council president. When Nic first met her a few days back, he saw her red hair, which stood out from everyone else, and her red uniform complemented her long, flowing hair that cascaded down her back. Nic never met anyone like Erza before, in terms of appearance that is. He's seen many strict and stoic people in the past in his country where he traveled, but Erza's level of stoic seemed mild, which he admired.

Nic did take note how she was very serious in work, yet didn't converse with her. There was that first day when Nic was introduced to the class, and the teacher assigned his seat right next to Erza's.

 _After the teacher told Nic where to sit, Nic quietly, yet firmly, made way towards his eat, right next to Erza. He only glanced for a few seconds at Erza, seeing her brown eyes looking briefly at Nic._

 _Nic still didn't say anything, but as he began to sit down, he quickly grinned at the student council president and then looked down at his desk, with a solemn pencil on it. He looked ahead at the board, where there were some diagrams, and he jotted down notes as class rolled on._

 _About fifteen minutes in, Nic glanced up back at the clock, which revealed there to be less than an hour left of class before next period. Nic's curiosity about Erza made him push his luck and he slowly glanced back down at Erza, who was paying attention._

 _He had to admire her hair and her eyes. She was very pretty in his perspective, but didn't think anymore as it would be awkward. As he glanced back at the board, he noticed in the corner of his eye that Erza shot a quick glance at the new student._

 _Nic froze his glance in place, which was between the space between Erza and the teacher, which was roughly somewhere close to a wall with the open door on it. For a solemn second, he thought he was caught staring at Erza, which wouldn't end well if he did. Still, Nic had to make a choice between looking back at the teacher or Erza. He chose the latter, and he glanced back at her face and looked briefly as she looked at him._

 _Erza saw Nic looking at her and she saw the curious look deep within his blue eyes. Given that he was the new student, she didn't paid much heed, but something about Nic made him stand out like she did. She did notice how his attire was a purple dress shirt, which was peculiar, but she shoved any distractions out of her head and tried to pay attention._

 _Before Erza could glance back at the teacher, Nic resorted to putting a small grin on his face. He thought a small grin would suffice for now._

 _Erza responded by deciding to grin back at Nic, both seeing the small smiles plastered on their faces. As to where some people were groaning, and some were curious, Nic and Erza's facial expressions were mild and placid. They both then turned their attention back up front, paying attention for the rest of the class period and didn't look or grin at the other once after that._

 _After the bell rang for them to be dismissed, Erza gathered her books and started getting out of her seat as the other students nonchalantly and lazily arose and started exiting. Nic arose out of his seat and looked back at Erza quickly._

 _As thought by coincidence, Erza glanced back at him, both eyes locked onto the other yet again. The two broke their sudden glances by one of them grinning, said individual being Nic. Erza responded by grinning back at him._

 _As everyone exited, Nic went for broke. "Hi."_

 _Erza heard him greet and she kept her grin on her face. "Hi." She responded back. She paused briefly as students passed her. "Are you the new student, correct?"_

 _Nic nodded._

" _Then it's a pleasure to have you here at Fairy Academy." Erza then slowly started making way from her desk, but still had her glance at Nic from the corner of her eye._

 _Nic kept his brief grin. "Thank you." Nic then finally broke away from their eyes fixed on the other and they both walked out of the classroom, heading opposite directions._

 _Even though they didn't see it, they still had small grins on their faces as they walked off, their grins soon to fade in the next few minutes when their next class commenced._

Nic sat in his seat, with Sophie behind him. Erza eventually made way to her seat, sitting down and getting out her notes. Nic tried his best not to think of his first impression from a few days ago, as he personally thought it was awkward. But he didn't realize in Erza's perspective that his first impression was okay. Like Nic, she didn't interact at all after that first day, so the two just went about their respective business.

In a few minutes, the teacher opened the door and made way inside. For some odd reason that nobody could ever hope to understand, the teacher was a small cat. A walking, talking, _blue_ cat. The feline was wearing a suit as he made way towards his platform.

"Aye! Let's begin!" Happy announced, though he was behind the platform, so nobody could see him.

' _I can't even see him!'_ Lucy thought as she gawked at the realization.

Happy struggled as he repeatedly jumped up to the top of the platform due to his small height, and he attempted a few times before he gave up and gawked at the platform above him as he could not reach it. He was found seconds later in the corner sulking out of self-pity.

"He's sulking." Lucy said.

"Don't give up mister Happy!" Wendy encouraged.

A woman walked out of her seat with a smile as she made way towards the sulking cat. "Oh my. Looks like someone needs help." The woman, revealed to be the kind-natured Mira, picked up Happy and placed him on his platform. "Please let me know when you need any assistance."

Happy felt grateful for Mira's assistance and complied. "Aye!" He then turned around sheepishly. "I wish I could use magic and had wings." He admitted.

Mira chuckled. "If you did, you would be able to get up to the platform no problem, right?"

Lucy had her head resting on her hand as she had her elbow on the desk. _'Mira's a kind role-model to follow…although when I said that much a few days ago…'_

 _A few days back, Elfman gave a dark glare as Lucy was pushing away as she felt awkward with Elfman having his arm around her. "Anyone who dares to date my sister has to be a better man than me!" He announced, his spiky white head flaring._

" _It's…not like that. Besides, I'm not a man either." Lucy explained, trying to find her way out of Elfman's menacing hold._

Happy grabbed his long stick he used for pointing and held it up. "Stand up! Bow! Aye, sir!"

Everyone did as told and they stood up. "Aye, sir!" They exclaimed.

Class proceeded after that, and Nic and everyone took notes as Happy explained his lessons, which were 'The Classification of Fish', 'The History of Fish', and 'How to make Fish Taste Good'. Nic didn't argue, though it did seem rather _fishy_. Still, Nic made it once again without glancing over at Erza or saying "Hi" to her.

The bell rang, and everyone went off to their next class. Sophie and Nic both got up and made way out of the classroom, where they started making way towards art class. Nic did slow his pace down as he turned from exiting to catch a small fragment of red turning in the other direction. He couldn't help it for some reason. He figured it was the wrong thing to do, and his conscience slowly complied and he physically shook his head and pressed on.

* * *

 **Later…**

In art class, Nic was always precise in his art, as he acquired drawing and overall art skills along his journey in his country. He only spent so little time from where he came from, but in Fairy Academy, he was free to explore as he had more time than he did from before.

Scorpio was the current teacher for the art department. He enjoyed it because he thought variety in art was 'wicked' and he wanted students to realize just how 'wicked' art can be. He had great appreciation for the students who really try in their art, and among them, Sophie and Nic both stood out. Despite the few days Nic's been around, his art was phenomenal.

Cana had a smock on, as did everyone else, and they are required to. With smocks, Nic had no trouble with. Uniforms are completely different from smocks in his perspective, and he painted away.

Cana looked nonchalant as she was painting a bottle of booze, much to Scorpio's questioning, but thought the idea as wicked as Cana thought of something…unique. Sophie expertly drew a simple tree with little apples on it. The detail she put on it was fairly complex, but she managed.

In the middle of the two, Nic had his earbuds in at a low volume as he listened to his metal. This was the only time during school, besides lunch, that Nic could listen to his earbuds. He looked appeased as he painted a waterfall in an autumn setting. Different colored leaves took up the foreground, painting the waterfall behind, and that left the cliffs and trees behind as background.

Sophie looked over as she was impressed. "Wow Nic, you're really good with this stuff!"

Nic was able to hear what Sophie said and grinned. "Thanks." He said, and proceeded with applying some more red on the leaves in front. Nic glanced over at her painting. "Yours is pretty good as well."

Sophie turned back to her painting with pride. "Well, I do have that photographic memory you know." She bragged with pride.

"You guys sure are nature lovers." Cana said, idly applying slow brush strokes in her art. She slowly applied black in the background to make the brown booze bottle stand out.

Nic turned towards Cana. "Well I do get around. I've traveled and been to places before I came here." He explained, as the growling and screaming in his music filled his ears at a minimal level.

Sophie turned towards Nic. "Why do you listen to that stuff? Doesn't that give you headaches?"

Nic blinked and he looked back at Sophie. He looked blank as he answered. "Not really. I makes me pump more blood when I exercise; and besides, it helps filters out the anger and frustration for me." He explained.

"Oh." Sophie said. "Okay, I guess that makes sense…" She then proceeded to her own painting, adding some faint yellow among the leaves and apples to give contrast to the various green on her painting.

A few minutes passed by before the small silence was erased, with Cana looking over towards Nic, seeing how he painted with such sharp precision. It was as if you could actually touch the leaves he painted. Cana had to admire her friend's creativity, but she also raised a brow and smirked.

"Hey Nic." The brunette asked, making Nic pay attention to her. "Are you interested in anyone?"

Immediately, Nic froze, his brush freezing just mere inches away from the nearly finished canvas. He blinked tremendously when Cana asked that question, as he was caught off guard.

Sophie heard this and she felt interested. "Now that you mention it Cana, I think he is taking a small notice of someone." She teased, making Nic get light pink in the cheeks. "Yup, and I think I know who."

Nic tried to drown them out by increasing the volume a bit more on his phone, to the point of barely hearing them, He felt so awkward and embarrassed with Cana and Sophie catching on that quickly. "I defy your accusations!" He testified.

Cana ignored her flustered friend's order and she chuckled with a grin, as she flashed a card with Nic ( _The Fairy Contender_ )'s image. "Oh don't play dumb with us. My cards tell me that you've taken quite an appeal to someone, and you're at a mere standstill."

Nic gulped as Cana was right, making him worry.

Sophie smirked. "Hmmmm, I wonder who that person is who Nic already admires?" She asked sarcastically. "Just who might it be? Maybe a certain girl, maybe brown eyes, perhaps red…"

"Silence your tongue!" Nic demanded, pointing his brush at Sophie, his face full of red, his temperature escalating.

Cana looked over Nic's shoulder. "Looks like she's gotcha." She teased, making both girls giggle at Nic's embarrassing cover up.

"Uhhh…" Nic sighed and sulked in defeat as the girls finished giggling. "Fine, I admired how Erza is able to handle situations and her appearance too, okay?" He spat out. "You happy?"

Cana pat a clean hand on his back. "N'aw cheer up champ! We're just yanking your chains. Erza is serious, but she can be nice when she wants to be."

"You just need to get better acquainted with her is all." Sophie added. "If I remember correctly, and I do, you and Erza are much alike. You're both highly mature, you hate jokers, and you both seem to address matters seriously." She listed. "Don't worry, you'll learn more about her eventually, I'm sure you'll have a chance to befriend her soon enough."

Nic remained contemplative as his metal clogged his thoughts, and he fiddled with his paintbrush about and looked back at the calm and exotic painting he made. Perhaps he was overreacting a bit. He should try and talk to Erza when the time's convenient. It wouldn't hurt to try at least. He had Cana and Sophie for support after all.

"Yeah. Thanks." Nic said, damping his brush into some brown paint for the parts where the light didn't touch the trees. He applied it to calm picture he painted, filtering out his worries with pleasant scenery to behold.

* * *

 **You see what kinds of changes I've made compared to** _ **The Fairy Contender**_ **? I had to make them reasonable to say the least, and you saw the little alterations I've made from the actual OVA 2.**

 **Like I said, this might be at least five chapters, and the length of the chapters in this story will be half as long.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, & Review this story and/or chapter if you guys like the variety of twists I made, the plot in general, and are appreciating and hoping for more updates.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Fair Judgement**


	2. Fair Judgement

Chapter 2 – Fair Judgement

 **Hey guys! Insane Dominator bringing you another chapter of** _ **Fairy Academy's Light**_ **. I hope that if you read** _ **The Fairy Contender**_ **, then you read this too. Remember, this is just an OVA 2 version of Fairy Tail, but with Nic and friends involved.**

 **Let's get to it!**

 **To Recap:**

Nic Pularis recently started enrolling in Fairy Academy, and fortunate enough for him, he's made new friends in Sophie and Cana. As he makes way towards class, he catches Natsu pulling pranks and thoroughly reprimands him. Soon enough, he starts to meet Erza, and starts to admire her, prompting Cana and Sophie to tease him about it, in which they also supported Nic.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Fair Judgement**

The bell soon rang for lunch break, and the students all went outdoors to eat. Some, if not all, ate in groups, and talked about classes and other stuff out of random. However, two students in particular were held up briefly, and had to go back down to the counselor's office.

The loose cannon duo known as Nic and Cana.

The duo stood in front of Carla, a small, white cat in a suit. She looked at Nic and Cana with some concern and distaste in their attire.

Nic was the first to take the scolding, but he remained composed and stood upright. Carla then commenced. "Nic Pularis, how you coaxed me to allow to keep that attire is something I've been pondering on about lately, and I find it rather offensive." She said flat.

Nic had his hands in his pockets and looked down at Carla. "I'm well aware of your discontent Ms. Carla, but we've already established that Cana and I prefer to express ourselves in what we like."

"Then why don't you two follow the rules? Honestly, you two are unkempt!" Carla exclaimed.

"Ms. Carla, please." Nic said intensely, making Carla simmer down. "Are you aware that some schools don't even allow uniforms? I'll reiterate if I must; I won't tolerate having something that makes me the same as someone else. I detest the attire, as I prefer what _I_ want, rather than what _you_ want." He then looked over at a nonchalant Cana. "Cana and I both dislike the attires, so why not just respect that, and have us keep what we have. I won't deny that we're violation a rule, but like I said, expressing one's self in terms of variety is healthy in my aspect."

Carla crossed her arms and groaned. Nic did have a point. Some schools vary in uniforms, and there were those who dislike the uniforms and grades did vary depending on the outlook. Carla considered the possibility of Fairy Academy's reputation being sullied because of some students being unsatisfied.

She huffed. "Fine, but Nic, your attire is formal, which is acceptable." She then turned towards Cana. "As for you Cana, why do you expose that mush of your chest? Seriously!"

Cana looked disinterested and noticed Gray walking down the hall with a tie, and the tie was all he wore.

Cana and Nic looked out the door at nude Gray and called out to him. "Gray, you're not decent again!" They said in unison.

Carla fumed at Gray, who stopped and realized he was naked. "Aw crap!"

Nic turned towards Cana. "Is he always like that?"

Cana sighed. "Apparently."

* * *

 **Later…**

Outside on the school roof, some guys gathered, and Natsu happily added some Tabasco sauce onto his burger and ate it.

Nab slouched back as he watched Natsu eat. "You put Tabasco sauce on your curry bread?"

Elfman took notice as well and looked up at Natsu. "Isn't that bad for your health?"

"It's perfectly fine." Natsu assured with food in his mouth. "It gets me fired up. By the way, your lunch always rocks."

Elfman's lunch was comprised of a small box with rice, various vegetables, and some luncheon meat. He grinned with pride. "My sis made it. It's a real man's lunch!"

Gray appeared, now decent…somewhat. He had pants, but no shirt nor tie. "Hey Natsu, get up." He said.

"Eh?" Natsu looked up at Gray with discontent, and that was when Nic arrived on the roof to see Gray again, though it's been 5 minutes. Nic had nothing but a small grocery bag that hung over his shoulder. Apparently high-maintenance wasn't his thing.

"That's where I sit you idiot. If I don't sit there when it's lunch, it doesn't feel right." Gray said.

His explanation only aggravated Natsu, who stood up. "What's not right is you having nothing on top!" Natsu shouted to his face.

They emanated their respective auras and their heads clashed. "You better move, Tabasco freak!"

"Make me you stripping snow cone!" Natsu retorted.

Gray and Ntsu then started to pick up their respective food products; for Natsu, it was a bottle of Taobasco, and Gray's was shaved ice. They both brought their arms back and let loose battlecries, about to reel them forward.

A loud 'thunk!' sound was heard, and the two had elbows in their abdomens, groaning in stiffness as Nic was in between the two, stopping their pathetic tiff. Their food dropped, and then their bodies, stunned and twitching. Nic reeled both elbows he thrusted in between back in and but his hands in his pockets.

"Honestly you two, your scuffling isn't helpful in any way, shape, or form." Nic then closed his eyes and then reached and put on his sunglasses since it was sunny outside. He then turned, put his earbuds into his ear, and grabbed his grocery-bagged lunch. "I'm going somewhere more mild." He then exited the roof.

Macao blinked. "Gee, he didn't even bat an eyelash." He remarked, seeing a twitching Natsu and Gray.

"A real men always breaks fights!" Elfman shouted.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Lucy sat with her friends, which were Levy and Wendy sitting on opposite sides, while Mira, Erza, and Sophie sat on the opposite. Lucy opened up her lunch to see a variety of foods, which Levy and Wendy were more than glad to have a piece of.

After swallowing, Wendy smiled. "I love having lunch with everyone!"

"Me too!" Levy agreed happily.

Lucy smiled as well. "Feels great, doesn't it?"

Sophie smiled. "Yeah, it's fine. I like company."

Erza put her fork into her strawberry cheesecake and picked it up. "That's true. I find it lovely as well." And then she politely ate the piece of cake.

Mira turned towards Erza. "It's funny how you always eat cake and yet you don't gain weight. I wonder how that is?" She pondered.

Erza swallowed and her glasses glinted. "A student council president doesn't accumulate fat, no matter how much she eats." She explained.

An uneasy wind blew, as the explanation was plain awkward. Sophie sweatdropped. "Riiiight." She sarcastically said.

Cana sighed and complained as she approached the group, a hand rubbing the back of her head. "Damn that Carla, yapping at me and Nic while on lunch break." She complained.

Without looking, Erza knew that Cana's blouse wasn't right. "Cana, adjust your blouse." She asked before eating the last bit of her strawberry cheesecake.

Cana just waived her off. "Oh just relax Erza. It's not like we're wearing armor or anything." Cana reasoned nonchalantly.

Sophie snickered. "You and Nic really know how to express yourselves."

Erza looked at Sophie. "The new guy?" Erza looked down at her finished plate and began contemplating. She did recall seeing him a couple of times, and had to admit he was pretty nice, despite only glancing at him a couple of times and talked probably no more than twenty words to each other.

Cana then changed the subject. "Guys, there's something else. I heard that the guys over at Courage Academy have been boasting a lot recently. About how they're superior."

"That's scary." Levy said, slightly bothered.

Cana then flashed three cards that had pictures of Happy, Lucy, and Natsu. "My cards said it, and from what Sophie said earlier."

Sophie frowned. "Yeah, I remember overhearing some guys down at the market yesterday. Apparently they're taking us for amateurs." She explained.

Erza stood up. "If you weren't dressed so provocatively as such Cana, you'd be in a much safer position." She then adjusted her glasses. "As student council president, I am certain."

Once again, a lone wind blew about, making an awkward silence.

Sophie slowly got up and started to walk away. "I think I'll just head inside. I got a quiz next period that I need to memorize." She said.

With that, Erza decided to turn as well. "Well now, I do believe a nice walk to stretch my legs will do well for my studies later." Erza then started to walk away, leaving the rest of the group to themselves.

* * *

 **With Erza**

The redhead wandered among the school grounds for some fresh air to cleanse herself. She did have to admit schoolwork was starting to get troublesome and she could use a breather. She began to walk about among the various trees spaced out among the school courtyard and she stopped momentarily when she saw something close by, and he seemed to be alone.

"Hello?" Erza slowly walked ahead and she got a better look to find Nic eating all alone on a sturdy tree branch, devouring his meat like an ancient predator, wolfing it down and swallowing with no regrets. He then reached for a napkin inside his grocery bag and wiped his mouth after that, and took a moment to reach for an apple he had.

Erza had to wonder how he could be so relaxed yet be such a messy eater. Amazingly, his attire isn't sloppy from his manners. "Excuse me." She called down from below, making Nic stop just as he opened his mouth to eat his apple. He glanced downwards, his sunglasses catching Erza below.

"Oh!" Nic noticed Erza and was pleasantly surprised, but knowing how stoic she was, she'd probably want an explanation. "Hi."

Erza blinked. "Hello to you to. Nic, was it?"

"Yeah." Nic then got off the branch and jumped off the small tree, landing on both feet in front of Erza and having the grocery bag in one hand and the apple in the other. He took his earbuds out and put his phone with the metal music away. He tried to understand what she could be thinking. "I take it you want to know why I was eating in the tree, right?"

Erza nodded. "It's pretty dangerous unless you're an expert. Are you alright with that?"

Nic remained still, but responded. "Yes. I can assure you, I've been climbing trees for years, and it's where I have my time alone."

"Tell me, why is it that you're all the way out here, deep within the school grounds?" She asked suspiciously.

Knowing how long this could possibly be, Nic stashed the apple back into his bag. "Well, I just like to be alone. Plain and simple."

"Don't you have friends yet?"

Nic remained silent for a while before answering. "I have two, but one just got back from the same lecture that we had from Carla, and the other is…"

"Are they Cana and Sophie?"

Nic was surprised, but feigned it with mildness on his face. "Yeah, but after dealing with authority, I figured it was best to keep to myself." He explained.

"I see." She then paused. "Tell me, I've heard that you and Carla disputed briefly. Is it because of your attire?"

Under Nic's sunglasses, his eyes showed displeasure. "Look Erza, I don't want to make this an issue where everyone gets involved. I apologize for my misdemeanor, but the fact that I have a history with authority is why it's hard for me to agree unless terms are set."

Erza tilted her head, slightly interested. "That so? Then I guess that's left personal." She then took note of his full attire. In contrast, she had to say it was different. She looked back at the school, where she saw some students here and there and saw how they all looked the same with their uniform. She then looked back at Nic. "I suppose I can have this issue set up with the student council."

Nic crossed his arms. "Well I won't stop you, but at least look in my perspective."

"Nic, I respect your demeanor and reasoning, but you and Cana are loose cannons." She said lightly.

Nic didn't take the matter personally, as his friend Cana was involved. "I understand Erza. Still, I find it to believe students should be allowed to decide what to where as long as it doesn't violate the school conduct. Carla said that my attire is okay, and be honest, you don't mind diversity in expression, right?"

Erza chuckled and adjusted her glasses. "You got a point there." She grinned as she looked at Nic. "I must say, your demeanor is pretty peculiar. An animal one moment and mild the next."

"Quite the observation there. I like how you're taking justice upon yourself." He admitted. "I guess the matter in terms of attire rests on your decision with the student council." He then turned away, beginning to look up at the tree, ready to get back up it and continue being isolated and then put his earbuds in and listen to his metal again.

He considered his little talk with Erza more than enough, but apparently the redhead didn't mind Nic since his he seemed very nice.

Erza took a step towards him. "Nic, why not try and walk? It'd be good for your blood to circulate through your legs and have a cleansed mind."

Nic stopped and turned towards Erza. "You sure?" He asked, surprised.

Erza nodded. "I suppose we have ten minutes before the bell. Why not see if we can make an agreement along the walk?" She asked.

Nic didn't want to admit he was shocked that Erza chose to talk some more, but he was happy on the inside. He looked through and saw her brown eyes once more, and she did look pretty with a curvaceous figure, but Nic immediately through any ill-will thoughts out and focused solemnly on personality.

He smiled. "I think I'd like that very much."

The redhead and Nic then began to turn and walk a little deeper into the school grounds, keeping silent for a brief few moments. Little did they realize, behind them, shrubs and bushes shook, and Sophie looked on with a giggle while Cana smirked.

"Looks like he's gonna get on her good side after all." Cana whispered. She then looked at Sophie. "But remind me again why we're tailing them?"

Sophie glanced towards Cana. "Because we're Nic's friends and we will make him get cuddly with her if we must." She then stood up with a clenched fist with a fiery aura. "I swear, I shall make Nic and Erza see themselves together, on my oath as a friend!"

Nic and Erza then stopped. "Hm? You hear something?" Nic asked. Immediately, Sophie hushed and ducked back into the shrubs. The two turned and saw nothing behind them. They shrugged and they started walking again.

The two didn't go on any broad topics, just ones related to the academy. Personal life stuff wasn't their forte, so they both kept it simple. From talking about their individual classes to their homeroom, and how Natsu pulls pranks.

"I see, so Natsu had attempted those things?" Erza asked.

"I'm afraid so." Nic explained. "I even had to stop them from quarreling during lunch, and then I moved away out here so I could get some piece in mind."

Erza glance at Nic with a grin. "With that in mind, I'll be sure to discipline Natsu the next I hear word."

"Much obliged." Nic thanked. "I take it that you are a big deal since you are the student council president."

Erza chuckled and adjusted her glasses. "You got a point Nic. In our next meeting, I'll address attire and antics for certain." She then paused before changing the subject. "How do you like Fairy Academy so far?"

Nic had hands in his pockets while the grocery bag handles were on his arm. "Not bad. The atmosphere is friendly, and the abundance of other individuals makes this lace all the more interesting. Mr. Scorpio even appreciates my art talents."

Erza kept her grin. "Then you must be a good artist."

Nic looked away, up towards the sky. "I guess. Seeing the world made me express and remember such vivid detail here and there. I'm only part artist."

"So you don't do art all the time?"

"Just a little bit in the evenings. I just do it for a living, aside from spending my time with my 'family' and all." He didn't realy say this team was his family, but that was left to him alone.

Erza had to appreciate how Nic took the time to be an artist when he needed to. She didn't know why he would do art for a living, but it wasn't her place to say. But, she had to admit that Nic actually was decent. Aside from the other girls from before, everyone feared her, and yet here she was talking to someone besides her group. Someone who didn't seem scared of her, let alone expressing himself with no regrets to his opinion. All in all, she admired a small bit of this.

Nic, on the other hand, was fairly impressed with the fact that Erza was taking his opinions quite well, unlike Carla. He did admire how someone beside Sophie and Cana listened to him, but then again, he was more or less one of those 'actions speak louder than words' kind of guy.

"Say Erza?" Nic asked, looking at her. "If you want, sometime, you can drop by Mr. Scorpio's room and look at my painting if interested."

It was a bold risk, and nobody but Sophie and Cana seemed interested in his art. He guessed it wouldn't hurt too much to expand in terms of being open.

Erza looked forward. "Sure. I'll investigate if and when I have the time." She said. "You're pretty open about your art."

"Not really. I just try and advertise my work is all." Nic said. He took a brief pause and the two continued their walk. Nic wasn't sure that he said more than he should have, but he supposed that he was far enough. Anything beyond his art he wouldn't say, but did find Erza's company comforting. He glanced on over to look at Erza's eyes again, and he was momentarily fixated on them once more. He continued to look, and then something bugged him, something that left him curious.

This didn't go unnoticed by Erza, as she caught Nic in a brief daze. "Are you alright?"

Realizing he was caught staring, Nic shook his head and looked startled. "Huh, sorry. I was just caught off by a thought."

Erza snickered and adjusted her glasses. "Very well." She looked back at the school, realizing they have little time before the bell would ring. "I suppose class will resume soon. We best be…"

"I understand." Nic said, turning away. "I guess I talked too much. I'll see you soon." He said. He started walking away, and Erza looked on with a grin.

She watched as Nic walked off towards school. Erza had to keep herself wondering pondering more about Nic. "Creative…interesting…" She turned and noticed that she was near the gate entrance, where she spotted someone walking by, a blue-haired boy with a red tattoo…

* * *

 **With Mr. Happy**

Happy ate his fish with glee, but Carla noticed this and was feeling disheartened.

"This is no time for a happy lunch Mr. Happy, the behavior of the students is out of line!" Carla testified.

"But this fish is tasty; besides, things look fine to me." Happy reasoned.

Carla huffed. "Honestly, why do I even bother?" She asked herself. She turned away and clenched her fists. "It seems I have no choice. I'll have to use _that_ for the sake of the student body." She said, giving off an ominous aura.

Immediately, Happy jerked upright, putting his fish down and looked shocked at Carla's resort. "Wait! You mean _that_?!" He stammered.

Carla raised a paw. "There's no other choice! It must be done! Those hooligans and that Nic character must be dealt with!"

Happy stood there, too stunned to move. " _That_..."

* * *

 **Later, with Nic…**

Nic walked through the halls after the last bell rang, heading towards his locker with Sophie right by his side. Sophie stretched in relief as the two made way through the hall.

"Oh boy, it's so nice to have this day over with." She sighed in relief, feeling a nice back stretch. "I was glad I memorized those notes. Another A for me!"

Nic kept an amused grin on his face. "You really love that photographic memory, don't you?" He said, reaching his locker.

"Mhm." She hummed, and looked to see Nic getting the lock off of his locker, seeing him reach for some of his art supplies and stuffed them into a tattered bag. "I suppose Erza would want to see those sometimes, right?"

Nic got a comically shocked expression plastered on his face as he felt astonished at what she said. "M-Maybe." He stuttered. "How are you so sure?"

Sophie pivoted and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh I don't know, call it instincts…or observation." She whispered the last part to herself so that Nic could hear.

"Eh?" Nic asked.

Sophie clamped her mouth and she raised both hands up to Nic. "Oh! Nothing!"

The two made way outside, seeing the students leave. Sophie gathered her books and belongings and turned when she was at the gate. "Glad I don't have much homework tonight. I'll be able to get it done in no time." She said.

"I bet. You always do get the job done that way." Nic added.

"Naw, quite buttering me up!" She waived with modesty. "Save the cute talk for Erza."

Nic got hot in the cheeks. "C-Can you stop talking about Erza in front of me for two seconds?!" He stammered. "W-We just talked a little during lunch! It's not life-changing Sophie." He said that last part as he was calming down.

"Oh really?" Sophie said with sarcasm. "Well, whatever." She then pivoted and walked off. "See you later!"

As Sophie walked off, Nic sulked quietly with his forehead in his palm. "Honestly, Sophie gets all giddy when there's romance." Sighing, Nic left to get back to his team on the outskirts of town. Since he was lucky to have no homework, he had the day to do as he always did: train and spar.

* * *

 **With Lucy and Wendy**

"Honestly, this place is stock full of weirdos." Lucy complained amusingly as she left with Wendy by her side as other students were leaving the campus, as well as seeing Cana, Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba plotting to drink for the evening.

"But then again, it does make Fairy Academy that much more interesting." The blonde contradicted herself.

As Wendy nodded in agreement, they saw Erza at the entrance, as if expecting them, which made the situation peculiar. "Huh?"

Erza turned with her blue shoulder bag, adjusting her glasses. "I've been waiting." She said. "Lucy. Wendy. Would mind accompanying me?" She asked intelligently.

This news shocked Lucy and Wendy both. "Really?!" They exclaimed in unison.

With not much hesitation, the three girls left the school grounds, walking out of the gates. Lucy didn't find this settling, rather _un_ settling. "So what's this about? We didn't walk home together." Lucy reasoned.

Erza paid no heed to Lucy's reasoning. They turned the corner of a building. "No need to be so polite. We're classmates after all." She insisted.

As the girls approached a corner, the redhead and the others saw a cloaked man with a mask, seeing bits of blue hair and spraying the air with his atomizers. "There is only one way to achieve peace in this world…" He spoke, the girls looking at him awkwardly as he passed by. "I shall create a place where no confliction will reign and people shall express themselves freely."

"With an atomizer?" Lucy wondered softly.

"ANIMA!" The eccentric man shouted, the three girls in the background spooked.

The girls eventually vacated the premises, eventually making way in town and away from the eccentric man, not that it was that big of a hassle.

Lucy showed the most concern. "I wonder what that was all about?" She contemplated.

Compared to Lucy, Erza was calm about the matter. "No worries. There's plenty of those individuals here and there. Besides…" Erza stopped, making Lucy and Wendy confused. They then saw Erza looking suspicious and they were slightly bothered.

Erza then turned towards Lucy and Wendy, her demeanor dark and as though she was intimidating them. "Listen. Both of you." She announced.

"Yes?" The two girls squealed, startled. They began to look relieved then they saw Erza reel back and her face grew red.

"W-Well…you see…" Erza started, her demeanor now more timid-like.

* * *

 **With Nic**

"Guys, I'm back!" Nic called out to his little shack. To his relief, his Pokémon appeared out of the small domain, with Nic forming a smile as he saw his team gathered around him like little children after not seeing their parents all day.

Greninja had a happy expression. "held down the fort, just like you said." He informed.

Kecleon tilted her head. "We were as steady as could be."

Greninja turned towards Kecleon and then back at Nic. "You see, we all meditated with our arms, wings, or hoods, tied with heavy rocks. We've trained for certain focus." He informed.

Nic grinned. "And how long did you guys do that for?"

"All day, Nic-sssssama." Arbok obediently stated.

Nic snickered. "Perhaps I need to meditate as well. This day's been pretty hectic." He explained with an amused grin. They all went behind the shack, where there was nothing but a small clearing and an abundance of trees and woods all about.

Nic made way towards a part of the clearing, where there were a few rather sizeable rocks. In truth, each rock there was pretty heavy. The new student too off his shirt, revealing his toned body. He sat cross-legged and heaved one heavy rock on one arm, and one on the other. His arms were stretched out as he carefully balanced the two 40-pound rocks on his arms.

Nic could feel the strain already, his arm muscles starting to strike nerves. Nic closed his eyes and breathed in and out, trying to go into a deep meditation status and remove any and all thoughts of pain, calming his mind and being. He felt his heart rate maintain a steady level, his arm cramps no more, and he kept still; so still, it was like he was a statue.

His team watched as Nic did as they did all day, meditate and keep calm nerves and minds. Greninja and everyone recalled them having rocks balance don them, and they've been at it for six hours straight, without any taste for food or water.

They recalled correctly that they did this yesterday, but only for a few hours rather than for a long time, and the week before, they meditated a whole day, which left their bodies strained yet relaxed for some reason.

' _Breathe…nothing but the sound of your own breathing.'_ He said to himself. _'Need to drown out all distractions.'_

As he focused, his Pokémon could read him like a book. Even without talking, they knew Nic wouldn't want them to hesitate to do a workout. They've understood Nic all too well, and they knew breaking his concentration would be of no benefit to any of them; they should know, they've been silent for six hours when doing the same thing.

Greninja ushered the group with an arm gesture. "Let's do some running. We'll do some combat in an hour when Nic cools down." He reasoned, in which the team happily complied, all six making a break for the trees and moving in a blur.

If Nic wasn't so focused right now, he'd be grinning.

* * *

 **With Erza and co.**

"Eh?!" Lucy and Wendy exclaimed. The three girls were sitting on stairs, just besides an arced bridge and a little river in front of them. The two girls looked ecstatic with what Erza shared with them, both smiling.

"You were asked out on a date?" Lucy asked.

"Wow, you're lucky!" Wendy happily cheered.

Erza shushed at the girls for being loud. She actually never expected herself to be asked out on a date. It was so sudden, and just after Nic went back to class. She didn't know the guy, but she had to admit the blue-haired guy sure was something. Very sudden, but she took her chances.

She suddenly punched Lucy to the ground in embarrassment. Erza turned with flushed cheeks. "You're both so loud!" She squealed.

"S-Sorry." Lucy wheezed as she twitched on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Wendy asked Lucy.

Lucy was helped to her feet eventually and the two girls were soon looking at a flustered and timid Erza. Lucy looked so interested.

"What's the guy's name?" The blonde asked.

Erza was hugging her legs as she couldn't look anywhere but at her own thighs. "He's Sieg from Erza Academy." She almost stuttered upon explaining.

Wendy almost recognized the name. "Wow! That's one of the most elite schools there is!" She exclaimed. "That's gotta be really cool to be someone of high class!"

"Is Sieg cute to you?" Lucy asked.

Erza was still extremely nervous. She only met him, and yet the thought of an actual date clogged up what she thought of Sieg in appearance. "Mmmm…I-I guess…" She said. She then looked at Lucy with extreme uneasiness as she adjusted her glasses, shaking them, as though trembling, quaking actually. "S-s-so-so…c-c-clo-clothes-s for a d-d-date? C-Can you he-help?"

Lucy stood up, an expression of declaration with sparkles around her. "You want help with shopping? I'll help you out!"

Wendy, unlike Lucy, was a little nervous. "Eh, sounds fun." She said.

Lucy grabbed Erza's wrist and helped her up, the three making a hasty run towards a shop. Along the way, Erza was still uneasy. "I-It's not that simple. This date is like an adaptation to one's company after school, right?"

"Sure, sure!" Lucy said, still making way towards the nearest clothing store.

* * *

 **Later, with Nic…**

Nic was dripping sweat as he blocked a webbed punch from Greninja and backflipped to maintain a safe distance, but the Water and Dark-Type fell in pursuit and skid to Nic's side, doing a strike with his foot to catch Nic off balance, but Nic caught himself and before Greninja caught him as the leg swung, Nic went from a backflip to a one hand stand, pivoted, and jerked away.

Nic then turned and Arbok came forwards with an Ice Fang, lunging at incredible speeds, yet Nic saw this through his sunglasses and grabbed the fangs and twisted his wrists, turning his body and throwing Arbok, who Greninja caught with little to no effort.

Staraptor flew in from above and spiraled downwards, and Nic thrust a palm upwards with precision timing, knocking Straraptor off balance briefly, but straightened out quickly and swatted with a Steel Wing, which Nic blocked with his arm and skid towards his left, where Kecleon rushed with Thief.

Nic nimbly crouched as he skidded and drove an elbow upwards, counteracting the incoming claws, knocking her off balance and Nic thrust a right-handed palm strike, but Kecleon jerked to her left and dodge it.

Charizard and Greninja both went teaming up and sparring against Nic as Garchomp rushed in front behind. Nic turned and used his elbow to deflect a Slash from Garchomp, and another elbow to deflect a Dragon Claw. He saw Greninja leap on his side as Nic was at a stalemate and he kicked Nic right in the abdomen, making him soar back several feet into a skid.

The ongoing sparring last for a long time, and Nic huffed and heaved as his Pokémon kept up with the hand-to hand combat. The training and exercise lasted until the sky was beginning to get a red-like hue, meaning the sun was setting.

"Okay…that should…do it for…now…" Nic heaved heavily, hands to his knees as his Pokémon were all sweating like crazy as well, feeling their muscles exhausted, but felt good. Nic got a makeshift bucket and poured water over himself, relieving him of any sweat. After drying off, he put his casual shirt, which was a gray V-neck, on and got out a large bucket that stocked full of food he caught and saved lately.

"Alright guys, have at it." Nic said, having a lot of raw fish, various fruits and berries, and they all happily dug in. They were glad a stream was nearby that they could drink from, they needed to keep themselves replenished.

"You're not dining?" Staraptor asked, seeing Nic with his bag and heading away.

Nic, with his earbuds in now and his sunglasses still on, looked back with a smile. "I need to get some cash. I'll see what the local museum or any markets would buy of my art. Hopefully enough to last a week at best." He then turned and waved back. "I'll see you guys at night fall. We'll do some running if possible."

They didn't mind. They all loved to run. Whenever they were stuck on what to do, Nic would always run, and they'd follow. They were fast. They couldn't wait for when Nic comes back soon.

Nic kept on going with a smile, and little did he realize…he was going to see something that would leave a majority of everyone startled.

* * *

 **This chapter was slightly longer than the last one, but no matter. I got another chapter done at last. In my opinion, this was decent. Cruddy info insert and quotes from the actual OVA 2, but I made some original scenes to add some spice.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, & Review this story and/or chapter if you guys admire and lie the similar plot and twists I put into this OVA 2 remake.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Relationships**


	3. Relationships

Chapter 3 – Relationships

 **Hello loyal and faithful readers of my stories! Insane Dominator supplying yet another entertaining chapter of** _ **Fairy Academy's Light**_ **. If you haven't left a Review yet, or have note Favorite or Follow this story, please show your support!**

 **On with the next chapter then!**

 **To Recap:**

After Nic breaks up a fight with Natsu and Nic, he has lunch deep within the school grounds, where he had a formal conversation with Erza. Carla and Happy converse about the morale of the school, and Carla is forced to use _that_. After Nic and Sophie leave for home, Erza tells Lucy and Wendy she has a date with Sieg, where they help her in preparing for the date. Meanwhile, Nic trains with his Pokémon, and when dinnertime comes around, he stops and heads into town to sell his art, not realizing the melee he will witness.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Relationships**

In the sunset sky, full of red and orange hues, three women walked, one leading the other two. The group was comprised of Erza, Lucy, and Wendy. As to where Wendy and Lucy were wearing their school attire still, Erza wore something more appealing.

She had on back dress that reached down to her lower thighs, showing a lot of her slender legs. The dress also had white trimmings on the top and bottom. And there was a white bow on her dress's front, right over her breasts.

Wendy looked up at Erza. "Wow Erza, you look great in that new dress. Your date's gonna love it!"

"Yes, thank you." Erza replied, continuing walking with her blue bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Why'd that feel so tiring?" Lucy asked, lagging behind in a sulking manner.

Out of the blue, a man with long, spiky, black hair with piercings all over his face appeared, having a sinister gaze as he looked at the three girls. The man chuckled as he had on a red shirt with black pants and jacket.

Accompanying him were four other people. One was a man with black and white hair, with a black marking across his nose. He had an orange shirt with a yellow flame design on the side, and had black pants.

Another was a man with green hair and a monocle. He too had black pants, but his white shirt had pointed trimmings and collar. He also adorned a moustache, giving him a French-like look.

Another was a woman with blue hair. She had blue eyes that went with her hair, of which curled when they reached her shoulders. She adorned a white blouse and a long, dark skirt. She also carried a pink umbrella with red hearts on it.

The last one was a very tall man with sunglasses. He had a green hat and a dark coat that covered him entirely over his dark clothing.

Lucy and the other girls stopped when they were surrounded, and they all were on edge, primarily Wendy and Lucy. Lucy swerved her head in all directions. "W-What's this all about?!"

Erza stood still with a narrowed gaze as she recognized the students. "They're students from Courage Academy. You shouldn't take your gaze off of them for even a second." She warned. The girls then panicked in unison, nervous being cornered.

As the commotion played out, Nic was returning back to his Pokémon in the outskirts of town. He managed to get his art sold at a modest price, which left him with a good amount saved for a week's time. As he was walking back, sunglasses still on his face, he noticed that Erza, looking good with her new dress, and the others were surrounded.

Nic's gaze narrowed as tensions rose. _'It looks like Erza could use a hand.'_ He thought, and he looked from afar. He was tempted to charge in right now, but he restrained himself, as he wanted to see where the commotion would go.

Gajeel snickered. "What's this? Deadbeats from Fairy Academy I see?" He said menacingly.

Sol tilted his body. "Bonsoir les mademoiselles." He greeted.

Aria teared up under his sunglasses. "What a sorrowful meeting!"

Wendy looked away. "I don't like these guys." She squealed.

Totomaru had a stick over his shoulder as he raised a brow at Lucy. "How's it been, cutie?"

Juvia's background was all ominous as she glared menacingly at Lucy. "Why am I so uneasy with this girl?!" She exclaimed.

"I know just how you feel." Lucy said, nervous beyond recognition with everyone around.

Erza kept herself calm and situated as she continued walking. "Pardon us, but we have an important meeting." She said, ignoring Gajeel as she passed him. Lucy and Wendy followed behind, trying to keep themselves composed.

However, Gajeel wasn't playing the nice guys as he grabbed Lucy's arm all of a sudden, making Lucy squeal in shock. "Come on, the fun's just getting started!" He said with a dark expression. Lucy squealed as she was trapped.

Nic was about to leap in and save the day, er, evening. He was going to, but he took a quick glance over to where Erza stood and saw her emotions spiking, which made him stay still.

"Let go of Lucy!" Erza demanded loudly, causing everyone around to jerk back, save Nic, for he felt it right away. Erza then took off her glasses, folded them, and then handed them to Wendy.

"Please hold these for me Wendy." Erza asked, to which Wendy curiously followed. Wendy looked on with uncertainty as Erza's gaze then grew cold and unquestionable. Erza reached into her own and very large bosoms and began to pull out something.

"I'd rather die…" She then revealed a long, iron pipe that she had in her breasts, readying to attack. "Than sell-out a friend!"

Wendy gawked in sheer shock at how Erza was on the offensive and the fact she had an iron pipe in her bosoms.

"An iron pipe?!" Sol exclaimed.

Totomaru gawked. "What the heck is she talking about?! And where'd that thing come from?!" He exclaimed.

Gajeel wasn't fazed by Erza's sudden actions, as he smirked. "Don't worry ya sissies, that's nothing. Iron is my favorite-!" Erza then ferociously swatted Gajeel with the iron pipe with a battlecry, making the man gawk as he was struck.

"She hit him!" Lucy shrieked in sheer shock, and everyone there, including the Courage Academy students, were in comical revelation as Gajeel was hit. They all watched as Gajeel acquired a bump on his head, and Erza twirled the iron pipe on his head, having a foot on his head for good measures.

Nic looked from afar with subtle shock, compared to everyone's sheer horror. "…woah…" He muttered.

Lucy managed to squeal as she saw Erza towering over Gajeel. "N-Now I see why everyone obeys her…" She trailed off as Gajeel was in pain.

Natsu was then seen from afar, running ahead towards the sight. "A fight? Count me in!" He shouted.

Sophie started running towards the tiff as well. "We're coming guys!"

Gray showed up, running after the group and towards the fight to help. "Hang on! We're coming Erza!" He shouted.

In Juvia's eyes, she saw Gray running towards her, and heard Gray's voice muffle out as she took in his face and other features. _'Erza…za…za…za…ja…Juvia…Juvia!'_ Her mind played out. "Oh my." Juvia's cheeks flushed red as she thought Gray called her by her name.

"Natsu! Sophie! Gray!" Wendy exclaimed, glad they got help to come. Sophie positioned herself, with books ready to throw.

"Stand back, as I'll throw the book at you all!" Sophie shouted, meaning literally.

Lucy was caught surprised by their sudden appearance. "Where did you three come from?!"

"Do you really wanna know? Because I got an anatomy book here, and I am not afraid to open it up and make you memorize the hideousness of human life!" Sophie exclaimed, making everyone shudder.

"Uh…never mind." Lucy said.

Juvia, however, was still gazing at Gray with blushing cheeks. "I had no idea that man could be as handsome. Oh Gray-!" Juvia was then met with an iron pipe to the face, as Erza was still on her rampage.

Erza had fever for battle, as she grabbed Gajeel by the head and flailed him like a rag toll. She pounded Totomaru and then Aria with her iron pipe, making them all flop to the ground. "I'll use every ounce of strength in my body to take you down!" She shouted.

As Erza was about to strike with her iron pipe, she took notice of something, and from the corner of her eye, she saw her date. Erza froze with a startled expression on her face, unable to process what just happened.

Her iron pipe and Sieg's bouquet of flowers dropped in unison, and both stood and stared at the other in shock. "S-Sieg?"

Sieg was left with a horrified gaze. He never saw anything so atrocious in his life. He was left shuddering in place.

"You're…a monster!" He exclaimed.

Everyone looked with reveled gazes as the situation turned even more bitter than ever, for Erza that is. She was left in the same position, frozen in sheer horror that her date just shot her down just like that. She twitched and gawked as she soon turned completely white and squealed with small tears in the corner of her eyes.

It was then that a certain someone stepped in. "Hey!" Said person shouted. Out of the blue, Nic stepped forwards, making a powerful thud with his foot, signifying his fury. Sieg and everyone, aside from an upset Erza, turned with sheer shock to see a foul-tempered Nic with them.

"I don't know what your deal is, but blowing Erza off when she prepared for a date is something only a low-life shallow cockroach such as yourself would do!" He howled.

"Nic?" Natsu said, looking to see Nic in place.

Sophie blinked and swallowed. "I don't think he looks thrilled."

Lucy and Wendy quivered from being scared. "Oh no…" Lucy squealed.

"…I don't like where this is going." Wendy shuddered, still holding onto Erza's glasses.

"I was calmly walking by, and then I saw the commotion, and you had the _audacity_ to call Erza a monster?!" Nic snarled. "She was protecting her friends! And you pulled the rug under her because she was protecting those closest to her!"

His foul vibe was shaking everyone to the door, and Sieg was no exception. Erza was finally out of her disheartened state when he heard Nic yelling at Sieg, and she listened all the way. In truth, Nic was right. Erza was still left frozen cold, but she listened.

Nic stepped forwards as Sieg was slowly creeping away from the scene, but Nic kept on going. "Anyone who protects his or her own is worth going out with, and you just called her a monster?! I'll show you what a real monster is all about!" He shouted.

"S-Stay back!" Sieg shouted. "One monster is enough!" No words came out after that, as Nic delivered a devastating fist to Sieg's noggin.

"Nice shot!" Sophie shouted in shock, yet felt impressed. She, and everyone else, were baffled that Nic's fuse went off just like that. Sieg's head was steaming as he had a harsh bump on his head, and was gawking as he was on his side.

Nic stomped on over and cracked his knuckles, towering over Sieg. "You're gonna regret calling Erza, of all people, a monster!" He warned menacingly.

"N-No!" Sieg shouted. "M-Monsters! Monsters!" He was scared beyond recognition, and he gagged when Nic grabbed him by the shirt collar and spiraled in a circle, and then reeled Sieg back.

"Never call her that again!" Nic shouted, throwing Sieg with all his might, sending him spiraling into the skies with a glint, which was the last of him.

Lucy, Wendy, and everyone else gawked at Nic's raw power. He had monstrous strength to accommodate his brutality, yet his intensions were pure. They were scared by Erza attacking before, but Nic was just as terrifying if not more.

"Damn, now that's one mad guy." Gray whistled.

Natsu shriveled up, remembering how menacing Nic was in class. "No kidding. I almost lost feeling in my knees."

Wendy shook. "I almost soiled myself."

"I think I beat you to it." Lucy said.

Nic heaved as he began to calm himself. He closed his eyes and kept himself looking away, turned towards the trees rather than the group itself. "Is everyone unharmed?" He asked. Lucy and everyone composed, answering with either nods or hums, to which knew the answer anyway since he saw everything.

Nic looked down, sunglasses still on. "Good. Erza?" Nic looked back, seeing how Erza was still looking frozen, but her position from before subsided and she stood affirm and in shock, small tears still in the corner of her eyes.

Nic wasn't certain if what he did was entirely necessary, but he acted on the whim. True, he was vicious, but his actions are always justified.

He looked towards the Courage Academy students, who seemed to have vacated a few moments prior to Sieg's painful experience. Nic knew that scum like them had two options: Stay away in fear forever, or seek vengeance, and he was certain that latter is what the Courage Academy students would want.

He looked at everyone else, seeing them at ease a little now that the commotion was settled. "It's best to get home guys. Knowing guys like Courage Academy, they'd want payback, so it's best to be on your guard."

Sophie slowly nodded in compliance. "If they were gaining up on Erza and the others before, then they might try something more drastic as revenge." She pondered aloud.

"So much for that." Gray said, turning away. "How's Erza?"

Erza was still speechless, and she was slowly processing everything that happened. Natsu grumbled and looked up to the area where they al last saw Sieg. "That guy's gonna get it the next time we see him."

Nic glanced over towards Natsu. "Take it easy Natsu, just focus on your own well-being for now. You better hurry on out before those guys come back." He advised. "I'll see to it that Erza gets home safe. I would need help too after that incident if I were in her shoes." He tried to sympathize with Erza's state of surprise, and her tears began to dwindle.

Wendy gave Nic Erza's glasses for when she felt better, and then everyone set off, fully alert after the incident. With everyone else gone, Nic was left alone with Erza.

Nic slowly walked up to Erza, who finally finished processing and she blinked. She saw that Nic was five feet away, and dare not come closer. All he really did was extend a palm out with her glasses. "Here." He said.

Erza slowly reached out and accepted her glasses. "Thank you." She then placed them back onto her face, looking back at Nic, who seemed to have calmed down.

"Sorry about your date and my actions." Nic apologized.

"It's okay. You meant well." She grinned, despite how her evening was blown off. "I have to thank you for standing up for me. What he said was hurtful."

"You're welcome." Nic then tried to grin, reciprocating the softness in the air now flowing. "To be honest, I was amazed you fought those guys with your own strength. I honestly think that's amazing." He said in honesty.

Erza had a light pink flush her cheeks. "R-Really?"

Nic glanced back at her with a grin. "I'm being honest. I don't think you're a monster. You just proved you care to the point of breaking bones, of which I respect." He then took a nice, long pause before turning away. "And also, who wouldn't want to ask you for a date?"

Erza's pink cheeks began to blossom, and she was a little embarrassed. She realized Nic was cheering her up after being shot down. She smiled. "Well, you can say I've been blessed with great abilities among other things, but people just see me as the student council president." She then adjusted her glasses.

Nic's grin turned into a half-grin. "Sometimes I wonder about that." He said.

"Hm?"

"Erza, can I ask you a question?" Nic then had a look of suspicion, where Erza was interested in Nic's question. "Is everything you do just because you're the student council president? What if you were something else? Titles don't mean much, but the person who holds the title does."

Erza gasped as Nic did have a fair point. She was given a lot of authority, but she only accounted that because of her status; of course, her personality is what also made her very authoritative. She remembered why she wore glasses was because she was the student council president. Looking back, this left her a little shocked.

Erza looked down at the ground, contemplating a bit. Nic noticed this about her and tried to give a supportive hand. "Look. I know this evening wasn't the best, but I think it's best that we all take it easy after what happened. If other people like Sieg learned to accept your behavior, as mine, then we'd both be comfortable around others. Right?"

Nic had brought another point, and Erza smiled. "You got a point." She then went over to get her blue bag, and Nic looked at her dress. He had to admit that she looked super pretty with the dress. It'd be a shame to have it on for no reason.

It was then something sparked in Nic, and he swallowed hard as he then grew nervous. He felt like regretting what he was about to do, but it was better now than never. He looked up at the sky and noticed that it darkened a little. He then looked back down at Erza, who grabbed her bag. Even though Nic cheered her up a little, he could still sense the disappointment from Erza's ex-date.

"Erza, wait." Nic implored before she could leave with hidden disappointment. Erza turned towards him and looked peaked. Nic cleared her throat as he approached her. "Look…I know this evening was rather…unsettling, but…" He then took in her full image, how she had on the nice dress. He kept calm and finished. "You look very lovely in that dress."

A compliment such as that made Erza feel very satisfied. Nic wanted to ask her something more, but at the last second, he got flustered and complimented her. It was probably better that way, at least to his perspective.

Erza was very happy that she got praised for her pretty dress, and she was even more satisfied that someone accepted her monstrous behavior. She looked down, red in the face. "T-Thank you."

Nic looked away, a little embarrassed. "You really do look nice. You got great focus in class, you stand up for what you believe in, and you protect those closest to you. Yet guys don't see that." Nic then glanced back at Erza, still red in the face. "It'd be upsetting to see you go home without a smile on your face."

Erza, though flustered, was starting to get on to what Nic was saying, and she was left a little speechless. "N-Nic…?"

Nic looked away sheepishly, as he was a little nervous. "Erza, if you would let me…" He hesitated to look at her, but tried his absolute best to focus as he had to be up-front. "Let me make it up to you; to take you on a date that you deserve after a long day."

Erza's heart pounced. Nic was asking her, if she was willing, to have a make-up date. Sure, she could do something else, but Nic was doing his best to cheer her up. If Nic didn't show up to help, then maybe she'd be crying still. It was comforting to know that someone besides Sieg had the guts to ask her, only this time, Nic knew he was asking.

It was a long thought that stretched in Erza's head, but she needed to relax with someone she could learn to trust, and Nic was a fine conversationalist back in lunch. She opened up a bit to him, and in turn, he did as well. Both had a small circle, and they thought adding the two would help them see new light.

In truth, Erza couldn't be any more satisfied. Her face was still red, but she was able to answer. She cleared her throat and spoke after taking a step towards Nic and extending a hand out. "I think I would like that very much." She managed to say.

Nic was so, so relieved that Erza wouldn't go home sad, but was also surprised she said yes. Nic smiled happily with blushing cheeks, unable to help himself.

Erza kept smiling. "I see someone's happy."

"Look who's talking. You're red as your hair." Nic lightly joked, making Erza get even more flustered than ever, her face exploded even more and she couldn't stop.

Both individuals chuckled at the amusement of the other, and Nic happily, and nervously, accepted Erza's hand. "Now, let's give you an evening that you were meant to have." Nic and Erza then held hands, though both were heavily flustered to do so. Even so, Nic vowed to give Erza a date that Sieg could not keep, and he intended on making Erza feel happy.

The two then walked off, leaving the area with smiles and red cheeks. Little did they know, in the bushes nearby, Sophie looked on with weak giggles of excitement.

"Looks like someone's finally opening up." She quietly muttered, and then stood up and finally walked home, safe and sound. "Nic's gonna make her a happy woman."

Nic and Erza both ventured onwards, nervous and their hands holding on to the other. Erza and Nic still had red cheeks, but they both couldn't look at the other directly to see their happy smiles, glad to make the other happy.

* * *

 **I didn't want to make this chapter over 6K, so I cut it off here. I will make the date its own chapter, and I want to add great detail, so the date should be as long as 5K if I do it right. I hope you guys like the little changeup I did. I didn't do must switcheroo with the OVA 2 except when Nic stepped in. Even so, hope this was satisfying.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, & Review this story and/or chapter if you guys enjoy the little story, the small changes I made, and how I had Nic involved.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Opening the Heart**


	4. Opening the Heart

Chapter 4 – Opening the Heart

 **Hey guys, Chapter 4 is here, hope it satisfies you!**

 **To Reap:**

While going to meet her date, Erza and her friends were cornered by Gajeel and other Courage Academy students. Erza easily defended her friends, but scared her date. Seeing a saddened Erza, Nic lashes out at Sieg in defense for Erza, to which she is greatly appreciated. After some comments were exchanged, Nic asked Erza for a small date to make up for the one Sieg tuned his back on, to which she happily accepted.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Opening the Heart**

The sunset was at its peak, and the red and orange in the sky was starting to darken, meaning little light left. Nic and Erza, still clad in her beautiful dress, walked hand-in hand through town. The townsfolk they passed by were looking at them with slight awe at how Nic was walking with a beautiful woman, to which they weren't wrong.

Nic didn't necessarily account Erza's beauty as the only factor in why he was interested in her. Not only was she astoundingly beautiful, but she has the right conviction and heart, always doing her absolute best so as to be reliable and help others, especially when her friends are physically assaulted.

Nic could relate to that. He left home to get strong and be more reliable, in a sense so that he won't have others take the fall for him. He grew immensely focused when the situation called for it, and he grew extremely stronger in terms of strength and agility, reflexes, and speed. He was never the one to back down from a challenge, and stared it in its own face, how's this any different?

This was a tough challenge, to provide a great date for Erza so she wouldn't go home dejected. Sieg pulling the rug under her really left her hurt, now it was up to Nic to place a new rug under her, one that would cushion her falls and leave her unharmed.

Nic looked over to see Erza looking ahead, trying to remain focus on having a good time. "So…" Nic started. "Anywhere in particular you wanted me to take you?"

Nic didn't plan this through. In his mind, two scenarios played out: Erza could just tell him where to go and have her pick the places, or he would pick places and hope she would like them. He worked with the first-case scenario for now.

Erza glanced back at Nic, his sunglasses reflecting the various lights illuminating the sky and various buildings. She couldn't put her finger to where she wanted to go exactly, as she didn't expect this. Normally, the guy would pick the place, but Nic was giving her control, which was a nice change of things.

"How gentleman of you." She replied, showing satisfaction to him. She looked ahead and scouted about the plaza, seeing various restaurants here and there. "Let's see…" She looked at the vast stars on the front, some were one-star, some were three-star, it was highly tough to pick one.

Nic aided by glancing here and there, and he looked at a suitable place. It was a walk-in, so no reservations were required. While still holding Erza's soft hand, he got her attention.

"What do you think of this one? Suffice to say the least?" He asked her, stopping in front of the restaurant. It wasn't too flashy, but it got their attention. It didn't seem to full, so there must have been some seats if they chose to walk in.

Erza was interested. "Sure, let's go in." Nic then opened the door to let his date venture in first, giving Erza a sweet smile of satisfaction from Nic's behavioral change. Earlier today, she saw him devouring his lunch, alone in a tree. Now, he was like a first-class gentleman, in which was rather confusing.

Though the matter was cast away for a few minutes as Nic led her inside, and sure enough, they were provided a nice table with a candle-lit center. They sat down and allowed themselves to get comfortable as the waiter went to get the menus.

Nic took a brief moment to see a few glances here and there, at how some men were giving stares, some of which were looks of heinous jealousy, and their dates didn't like that. Even so, Nic didn't take it in pride. He was just happy to have Erza get the time she deserved.

Nic finally cleared his throat as the waiter came back with water in clear glass, ice clanking as they floated at the top. "And here are your menus. I'll be back shortly." The waiter then zoomed off to do his job.

Nic finally started to feel less nervous and finally talked to Erza. "Not a bad decision, though I'm not one for high-maintenance." He started.

Erza, though still a little nervous of this date, responded. "I say this was a nice choice. Not too low-key, but rather subtle to other classes. Well played." She commended with a grin. "I must say, this is quite a change from earlier today."

"How so?"

Erza took a brief moment before responding. "Well, you ate voraciously during lunch, alone and away from everyone else. And now here you are, being a gentleman"

Nic wasn't sure if her tone was a harsh statement or a fact, but either way, it made him frown somewhat. Nic looked about, contemplative. "I guess. Since this is my first date, I guess I had to make an impression. If I went about the way I always do, it would be ugly."

"I think it's fine, though I would have to agree your manners when eating are…contradictive to subtle." Erza stated. "It's okay, really."

Nic blinked, wondering if it was a good idea. He never did have the best manners anywhere, but in truth, his adaptation and smarts made him very unique. "Alright." He said, fairly convinced.

Soon enough, the two ordered and their food arrived shortly. Erza and Nic both sharing a fine-buttered lobster, with the vegetables and fries that went along with it. Nic and Erza both held up their glasses and touched them together, a small toast to a fine dinner.

Sure enough, true his personality, Nic began eating his own way, big chomps like a dinosaur on its prey, but still wiped himself with a napkin like he did in lunch. Unlike Natsu, Nic had some decency and morals when it came to eating.

This didn't seem to bother Erza too much. She had to admit it was rather nice to see Nic's true self, not hiding anything in terms of appetite. She knew Nic, as well as any other human being, had secrets to hide, and she dared not to trek that field as of yet. For now, this was fine.

"So Nic." Erza asked after wiping her mouth. "What did bring you to Fairy Academy anyway?"

Nic swallowed and he too wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Well, it's a long story." He said. "From my country, from another continent, I had a special occupation, of which changed one day when I was told of a vast and new land. I decided to have a change of scenery, and besides, I could use the extra education."

"Seems as though there's more to it than that." She said, high in suspicion.

Nic looked away, staring at his cold glass of water, now half-empty. "You're not wrong, but it's those details that would make people fear me."

Erza blinked, her glasses unadjusted. "Oh?" Since they were indoors, Nic's sunglasses were off, and since it was dusk outside, streetlights flipping on, she could see how won't be wearing them until tomorrow if the weather was nice. She could see some hesitation in his blue eyes, which showed warmth and sincerity, honesty and care. "Alright."

"Alright what?"

Erza smiled. "Nothing, I'm just accepting." She then glanced down and resumed eating her dinner. Though Nic was left a little surprised, it wasn't so much that he was left in shock, but him pleasant. Deep down, he wanted to say more, he really did, but he wasn't fully opening up just yet, eating right now was enough.

Soon, the lobster was reduced to nothing, and an empty place with nothing more than crumbs and grins left the waiter satisfied. Nic paid for the meal out of his own pocket, and he guided Erza out and left a tip in the check.

With filled bellies, though not so full that Nic wouldn't have to train, the two departed and turned the corner, hands being held once more. The two had grins on their faces as they soon saw the museum up ahead, where Nic noticed his portraits were already hung up outside for display. To his satisfaction, people walking by noticed them and looked interested.

As they walked by the museum, Erza looked over and saw the paintings, and the accompanied colored pencil art that seemed all too real. The scenery that the painting made was that of what seemed to be a cave, with tons of glittering and sparkling moss and gems on all directions, the blue illuminating the pitch black.

Erza never really did appreciate art all that much. Her school work kept her occupied, math and science and anything with words and numbers always had her in a closed pen, but walking by and seeing this painting, and a few others, she started to feel all wondrous and took a deep contemplative thought of art.

Nic was an artist, that much Erza knew. She also told Nic she would stop by to see his art sometime, but she didn't mean right away. Though taking a long stare at the cave painting, she saw how realistic it was, as if she could crawl right through and exploit it, and how someone was so creative.

"I made that myself." Nic said, looking up at the painting, in which Erza was brought out of her trance. Her feeling shocked would be an understatement. "It took me a few days. I started when I first arrive here, and I finished as of recently. I sold it for a modest price."

Erza adjusted her glasses, seeing every detail. "It's beautiful." She admitted.

Nic looked over at the mind-boggled expression on her face, smiling at her. "Thank you. You want to stop in and glance here and there?" He asked. Erza complied and the two paid to get in. Erza and Nic both then ventured onwards through the art museum, cascading looks of interest her and there.

They came across a large portrait that was painted a long time ago, very big and had the picture of a king on it, the detail comprised of oil paint. Erza and Nic looked about, seeing the detail within the art itself.

They weren't holding hands at the time, but their looks of interest never left their faces. Nic tilted his head a little. "It's the littlest details that makes the whole picture." He preached, Erza looking at him. "I may not be keen on math and science, but I am still good at both subjects. Here, art, it's where one can express his or herself in any way they desired. Art is something ancient, something that has been around us this whole time. Something I realized."

He looked up at the skylight that went over their heads, seeing the black sky above. "When I left home a few years ago, I never felt so free. So motivated. So open. I took in everything around me, every little detail integrated into my head. I realized that the grass and sky, even the water itself, it's all nature's art, nature's way of expression."

He then looked ahead at the painting. "I took in every little detail, and conveyed that onto whatever I could in my spare time. I pictured that very thing because I saw it with my own eyes, and that picture kept itself in my heart and mind, leaving not just a pretty picture, but a memory. A memory of where I've been, who I've met, what I did, everything I always pictured and saw was a reality that I wanted to show everyone. It was a latent gift, but it's a gift worth expressing."

Nic then looked at Erza, seeing her brown eyes under her glasses. "Sometimes one looks at the big picture, yet it's all about the little aspects. It's those aspects that made that very art what it was. You're art, I'm art, we're all art; and with that, we all have ways of expressing ourselves." He then looked deeper into Erza's eyes, making the redhead blush a little. "You have vivid red hair, a caring personality, and beautiful brown eyes. All of that makes you who you are."

Erza was unable to say anything. There was nothing to be said. Nic just expressed himself and how he viewed her. Beautiful was the summary of his words to her. He basically called her beautiful indirectly, and she was feeling very happy.

Finally coming around, Erza smiled and had pink cheeks as she glanced at Nic and back at the painting, wondering what words to come out of her mouth, but then again, art doesn't use words. A whole new world that she opened her eyes to.

"Amazing." She muttered. When she gets to school in the morning, she would check out Nic's art for sure.

The two spent another half hour, admiring everything around them, how some art was sculptured, some were painting, ceramics, and a whole variety that they all took in. After they had their fill of awe and glee, they departed the art museum and glanced back up at the night sky.

They weren't sure how long this date was exactly, but it still wasn't done yet. Nic had some place in mind he wanted to escort her to. "How would you like some dessert?" Nic asked innocently, gesturing her to look ahead at the plaza. Erza knew there was a dessert shop nearby, and she instantly perked up in sheer jitters.

"Alright." She said, trying to contain herself. "Let's go." She then practically dragged Nic off towards the dessert shop. Nic was feeling Erza pull, like an energetic dog on a walk. It was then Nic realized that she must have a sweet tooth.

Pretty soon, they made it to the entrance of the shop. The two pressed through, the little bell rang as they entered. The inside had a few small, round tables, with chairs to go along with them. It wasn't big, but it was cozy in a way.

Erza was just about ready to drool when she looked over the various desserts, primarily the strawberry cheesecakes. Nic couldn't help but see how transfixed she was, it was almost too adorable. It even made him chuckle a bit.

Nic had to admit that everything around did seem tempting. He had to look and gaze about, seeing the different glazes, the frosting, sweets in general, fudge, you name it. He and his date approached the counter, where the woman at the counter noticed them gazing about, like little children experiencing the world for the first time.

She smiled. "See anything you like?"

Almost immediately, Erza had her eyes fixated on one thing – strawberry cheesecake. Naturally, she would want them, and eat them with satisfactory plastered onto her face. Nic didn't see a problem as he looked at the worker. "We'll take two strawberry cheesecakes please." He ordered, much to Erza's delight.

Nic caught onto Erza's signals and she was left fairly surprised. Nic was reading her expressions like a book. The woman opened the glass casing and pulled out two rich strawberry cheesecakes, with two forks and a few napkins.

Nic happily paid for it, and gave a little extra since it was making Erza super happy, so everyone benefitted from it. Nic and Erza took their seats, two strawberry cheesecakes in both students' hands. Erza turned and began to dip her fork into the food, and then began eating it, her expression turning highly placid. That expression alone gave Nic a smile.

In no time at all, Erza downed her slice, and Nic had yet to even poke his. Erza at Nic, curiosity reached at last. After her share was done, she looked satisfied, but seeing Nic's untouched cheesecake refueled her appetite.

"Nic?" Erza asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Nic was left with a mild expression, and he huffed. "Nope, I'm fine."

"Then why haven't you eaten your slice?"

Nic then raised a brow, having a smirk across his face. "Who said this was my slice?" He had Erza take a moment before she finally caught on.

To say she was baffled would be putting it extremely light. Her face flushed with satisfaction and shock. "W-Wait, you mean that you deliberately bought two strawberry cheesecakes so that…" Her eyes sparkled. "I could have them?!"

Nic sat back in his chair, relaxing with a smirk of success. "You're right." He answered. "I told you I wanted to make you happy, and I wanted to give you the date Sieg couldn't provide." He said in a serious tone, surprising Erza.

Erza was touched. Nic did this all for her, fixing what Sieg broke. She had every right to be grateful to Nic; after all, he gave her a night of experience and awe-inspiration. A dinner, a site around the art museum, and dessert. At first, Erza wouldn't think much of the art museum, as she would be more focused on the desserts, but she guessed Nic wanted to save the best for last.

If she thought about it, Nic probably wanted to get his part out of the way, so she could bask in what she wanted at long last. It worth the wait, but thinking about it, Nic was clever to have thought of this date. Erza happily accepted the cake and began to bring her fork down, but something stopped her. Her conscience telling her it was wrong, and she felt a small pain from within.

Nic blinked as she stopped right before the fork touched the top. "Are you full?"

Erza reeled back, grinning and shaking her head. "It's not that." Nic blinked, wondering what Erza was up to. He saw her reach for the spare fork, and poked that into the cake. With the piece on the fork, she showed it to Nic. "Now, open up."

Nic was caught in a moment of embarrassment. "W-What?!" He started getting flustered slightly. "But I thought you-!"

"No buts mister. If I'm gonna be satisfied, then you're gonna be as well." She said. "Now, open up~." She cued playfully. Nic grumbled as he followed along, and he opened his mouth and was fed the cake, much to his embarrassment. His feelings aside, he saw the content look on Erza's face, seeing as how she was repaying him. He tasted the cake, feeling all the more satisfied, and swallowed. Both students share some chuckles of amusement, mainly on Erza's part at how embarrassed Nic was, finding it to be rather cute. Eventually, Erza finished her second slice and left with satisfaction behind them.

Personally, Erza thought a date would've been more demanding, and from what she read, it usually ended with both persons in the same bed. She got so ready for the date that she thought it was going to be strict, yet it was the exact opposite. She became comfortable throughout the little make-up date, getting along with Nic, seeing as how he was a very sweet guy. Nic achieved his goal, and Erza couldn't have been anymore happy with how this date was.

The two just kept walking on and on, basking in the sites of the town lights and various shops. They really didn't pay much heed to that sorts, as they focused on the other and their aspects. Erza learned a lot about Nic from this date, at how he doesn't easily show himself to others, but around her, he was free to devour whatever. As for Erza, she could express her love for sweets in front of him, and that was interesting enough for both parties.

After some more walking, fingers intertwined with the other hand, Nic looked at his phone, seeing as how it was late. He put his device away and looked at Erza with a smile. "I think it's appropriate to walk you home." He said.

Erza knew it was getting late, and she was best to be getting home, but she wanted to know something about Nic, and she wasn't afraid to ask him neither. "Nic, I want to take one last look at something." She requested.

Nic blinked in curiosity. "And what might that be?"

A moment of silence brewed before Erza's grin decreased a little. "Your home." A silence brewed once more, making Nic nearly hiccup on the spot.

"Pardon?" He said, whipping his whole body towards her.

Erza looked at Nic mildly. "That's right. Your place, so that I know where to find you if you ever need anything and vice versa." Her request left a hard lump in Nic's throat that he struggled to swallow. This was a bad scenario in his case. Things were bound to get rocky, and he had to act fast.

Nic cleared his throat. "Um…I honestly believe that taking you home would be a better choice."

Erza shook her head, getting serious now. "Nic, what are you hiding? Do you not want me at your place?" She asked, trying to interrogate him.

Nic was left startled, but was able to choke up some words. "It's not that Erza." He was well-aware he couldn't dodge it since she was on him like a Golbat sinking fangs into prey, so he tried to lead her on. "I would give you a glimpse of my place…is I had one."

That was all he had to say before Erza began to have questions all over the place. "Wait, what was that supposed to mean? You mean you don't have a place? What happened?" She asked, wondering why Nic was homeless.

Nic gave a twisted expression before hesitation got the best of him, but knowing Erza, this date helped establish a trust, and he wasn't gonna break that. Nic sighed and turned towrards her. "I think it's best that you see for yourself."

Erza, still in her dress, followed Nic out of town, fairly deep into the outskirts, where she followed him to his little place 20 minutes later. When they stood in front of a small, makeshift place of boards and wood, Erza was left startled, adjusting her glasses.

Nic meekly turned and put his arms out. "Welcome to my place." He said. He turned away, hands in his pockets. "Not what you'd expect, right?"

Erza was left surprised. "You mean you live out here, in a shack without warmth nor bed?" She said, shocked.

Nic huffed. "Pretty much. To be honest, I don't even find it necessary. I just put a bunch of boards together because I have to where something nice for school; and on top of that, inside is just my school work and art supplies." He explained.

Erza shook her head to piece it all together. "So you mean you don't even sleep in there?"

"Not really, I mean when the elements are bad, then yeah. Otherwise I sleep on tree branches and anything else hard."

"Why don't you have a real home Nic?" Erza asked seriously. "It's important to have shelter and clothing, of which you're very limited on, let alone have."

It took a minute for Nic to try and piece things together before he turned towards his boarded domain and then back at Erza. "…how do I put this?" He then started walking around back, to where Erza followed. Behind the shack was a clearing, where his Pokémon were running about within the forest over yonder. Within the deep, dark forest, even Nic could see them running.

The creatures in the forest had Erza stiff. "N-Nic, what's going on here?"

Nic walked ahead. "You're about to find out." Nic then put two fingers to his nose and whistled, his Pokémon responding by turning directions and running back to the clearing all presented in front of Nic. The Pokémon stood in place, and Erza couldn't help but awe at them all She knew the staff at Fairy Academy was one thing, but this was on a whole new level for her. She couldn't even adjust her glasses because she knew this was all too real.

Nic calmly walked up to his team, with a grin. "Hey guys, I apologize for the wait."

"We know." Staraptor noted. "Kecleon told us."

Nic raised a brow. "Kecleon?" He turned his head to see Kecleon tilting her head, as usual.

Charizard continue from that point. "Yeah, we were aware that you were getting late, so Kecleon used her stealth and got into town, and that's when she saw you with the redhead."

Kecleon tilted her head again. "I took a rain check when I saw you leave from basking in delicious crab food." She explained.

Nic understood what she meant and grinned. "I see. Well, at least you guys know." Nic didn't sound mad at all. It was rather neutral, and yet it sounded expected. Nic knew his team shared a strong bond with one another, and especially with Nic. They had every right to wonder why Nic took long, though knowing them, they would understand in the end regardless.

Never bickering. Never quarreling. Never misunderstanding. This was all because Nic trained them in a unique way, so they would fight all the time, so everyone would understand each other. Nic smiled and walked on over, petting Kecelon's head, making the Normal-Type grin. "Erza, meet my team."

Individually, the Pokémon were introduced, and Erza calmly accepted their behavior, surprised how placid Garchomp was when Nic pet his head. Nic then went into thorough detail about the continent he came from, Kalos. He explained how he trained and battle with his team, and throughout that time, he never once slept in a deep, nor his entire life, to which startled Erza.

"…so I spent my entire time with my team, traveling and constantly focusing on training. We sleep in the most uncomfortable places, but we manage. It's the way we are." Nic finished.

Erza was left shocked; so shocked, that she was unable to think properly. She had no idea that Nic was that kind of guy. Now she knew why Nic was so strong when hurling Seigrain. Even so, finally piecing it together, Erza let a soft grin overcome her face.

"Well Nic, I must say, you caught me off guard." She admitted. "You trained with a team of fighters, and they're more than happy to fight by your side." She went up and met Nic right in the face, grinning. "So this is why you didn't want me to come here, you didn't want me to think less of you since you're very poor and battle constantly." She summarized, to which made Nic feel bad.

"Yes." He answered flat.

A brief pause took over and Erza turned about, examining every one of Nic's Pokémon. Nic gave the best three years of his life to establish unbreakable bonds, became unstoppable, and they care right back. Erza walked up and gazed at Greninja, and Charizard, and everyone else, grinning at long last.

"Nic, you're very sweet." She finally said, surprising the latter. Erza turned towards him. "I couldn't find the right words at first, but seeing as how you and your team are undeniably happy, I can't nor do I have any arguments. It's clear you all love each other like a family, and it's all because of you."

Nic smiled, glad Erza accepted his way of living. She walked towards him and extended her hand out. "Now, I do believe that it's time to get me back home." She followed, and Nic happily accepted her hand, their fingers intertwining. They began to walk off, but not without Nic glancing back at his team and grinning, to which they did the same.

Kecleon tilted her head. "This is the night where peanut butter and jelly become one." She said in her creepy monotone voice.

"Nic sure got himself lucky at long last." Charizard said. "He's come so far, and now at least he has someone who trusts him."

Greninja nodded in agreement. "That's a given."

Nic then escorted Erza back to her own home, which wasn't too far. Just a half hour's walk, which wasn't a major issue. Nic is very fast and light on his feet, he could be back to his team in less than ten minutes, probably less. Erza naturally gave him directions, and he didn't argue. He was led to the front door of Erza's place, and turned towards her at the doorstep.

Nic gave a quick sigh. "Well, I guess this is goodnight." He said.

Erza kept her smile, staring with joy at Nic. "I guess so. I should be heading to bed, thanks for such a great time. You really are a genuine person."

Nic snickered. "I guess." He then started looking back at Erza, getting captured in her eyes again, and how she looked so breathtakingly beautiful…and yet, something felt off, and Nic figured it out, but he chose to leave it as it is; however, Erza caught on to Nic staring at her again.

The ample redhead realized Nic was caught in her beauty, but treated it as confusion. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. This was the second time today she caught Nic staring at her the same way in lunch.

Nic snapped out of his trance. "Oh, uh…"

"You stared at me the same way in lunch. Is there something you're fixated upon?" She stated bluntly.

Nic wasn't sure what to say, but came out clean, knowing Erza was to the point. "I was just gazing, and I was asking myself something."

Erza grew curious. "And what might that be?"

Nic took a brief paused before finally answering. "What would you look like without your glasses?" The very question left Erza a little frozen, but she complied with Nic's question. Honestly, she didn't it much of a big deal, but after today, she could stand to try and look different.

Erza then took off her glasses and presented her eyes to Nic, and to Nic, he could've melted on the spot. Her eyes looked so beautiful without the glasses, like a perfect present unwrapped. Erza smiled at an awe-struck Nic and she closed in and gave him an affectionate and long hug, pressing herself onto Nic, leaving Nic a little embarrassed, but accepted it with care.

Erza continued hugging Nic as she talked over his shoulder. "Thank you again." She gently pulled away, and put her glasses back on her face and opened the door, making way inside with a smile, closing the door gently.

Nic stood there, very happy he was able to make Erza happy tonight. He then stretched and then turned, walking off. "Well, that took about half the money I earned selling that art, but it was more than worth it."

Inside the furnished domain, Erza herself had her smile plastered onto her face. She flipped the lights on, put her blue bag on the living room table, and walked over towards her whole-view mirror. She looked at herself, and how she did look fairly sexy with her dress. It was no wonder she was so charming tonight.

Still, a thought pressed in her head. _"What would you look like without your glasses?"_ Erza looked back at herself in the mirror, seeing her glasses. The redhead took a full minute to take in her face, as well as her eyes.

She then slowly took her glasses off, seeing how she looked so different without them. True, she did look educated, but when she looked at herself with her glasses off, she had to admit she looked different in a good way.

She then turned away, grabbing her bag and heading upstairs to shower. All the way up, she had a smile of satisfaction at how made her see things differently, even without glasses.

' _Nic, I'll help you in any way I can.'_ She thought, thinking to Nic's status and poverty level. _'It'll be my turn to make you happy.'_

* * *

 **I took me one whole day to make this. I hope you liked the date and Nic and Erza getting along. Reviews appreciated.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, & Review this story and/or chapter if you guys love the romance, the OVA remake, and the joyful writing I do.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Midnight Prowl**


	5. Midnight Prowl

Chapter 5 – Midnight Prowl

 **Insane Dominator bringing you a brief chapter! Hope the romance last chapter left you with a smile on your face, now for some action.**

 **To Recap:**

Nic and Erza both head out on their date, where Nic starts by taking her to a classy restaurant, having dinner with her. Afterwards, they went about the town, eventually heading into the art museum, and then finally stopped at a dessert shop. Nic then reluctantly showed her his place and Pokémon, to which she openly accepted, leaving both happy. After the date, Erza was left to ponder about how she could help Nic in any way she could.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Midnight Prowl**

As the night sky sparkled with tons of stars, the town was lively with rowdy people inside the bars. Four people stepped out as they had their fill, and considering that they had school in the morning as well.

"Aw yeah! Now that's quality booze, down the hatch!" Cana opened her mouth, her blouse the same as it was earlier. The booze poured down like a waterfall down her throat.

"Can't remember the last time I had some good booze like that. Well worth it." Wakaba said, smoking up the air with his pipe.

Macao stretched up, bottles of booze in both his hands. "Ahhh." He sighed. "I think taking some of these overnight should be a bonus."

"Hey, I want to have another drink." Makarov stated, his little form looking up at Macao.

Macao scowled. "My booze!"

Cana hiccupped. "Chill out guys, we're all pals here." She waived with a smile.

Though the situation was rather normal. They had nights like this every week or so, and seeing Wakaba and the other guys getting into a booze tiff, mainly because they can't handle themselves like Cana can. She just hiccupped as they eventually got into a comical dust cloud scuffle. Though things weren't so peachy when there was an alley right beside them, where in the shadows, danger lurked with a grin.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Nic walked back to his little hideout, can't wait to finally sleep. Since he trained nonstop, he's always hungry and sleepy, and he tries to sleep regularly, and he's normally out like a light. Nic was fairly satisfied knowing that his team works so hard, as he does for them. Either way, their dedication to maintaining a healthy routine always kept them in great physical condition.

Nic walked under the streetlights, minding his own business and having a half-grin on his face. He was fairly satisfied with himself, as he gave Erza a nice little date. True, the incident where Sieg called Erza a monster did leave some lingering annoyance in him, but at least he was able to give Erza a warm smile to be put on her face; and he had to admit, she was pretty cute as well.

Aside from Erza probably being the hottest thing he's ever known, he found her stunning with her glasses off, but that was just a personal preference. He didn't necessarily find his selfish aspects a fair quality. He can easily accept Erza wearing glasses just fine. It was just that it was a nice chance to look at.

Appearances aside, her personal character was very sweet as well. Nic was given the chance to see her open up to him rather than her usual group, and he found her likable. Though she's scary to other guys, Nic wasn't afraid, as the fear was beaten out of him.

He was walking back, and he looked ahead. "Well, tonight wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I guess it was nice breather from training." Nic then snickered. "It's rather nerve-wracking knowing that a portion of the money I got, but I can take solace knowing it made her happy."

Nic then stopped when he got a couple feet from a crosswalk, as his senses made his body vibrate with anticipation. Nic's mouth gaped, and he was left uneasy. "…who's there?" Nic demanded, turning around and looking to find that the sidewalk and roads alike were filled with desolation.

Nic blinked. "Am I just being paranoid?" He turned back ahead and frowned. "Guess so…" Nic was still unable to comprehend as to why his senses were still making him uneasy. He cautiously proceeded ahead and advanced back to his place, but his gut kept him at a high-guard level.

When he approached a corner, he saw a bar just a block away from his position. He could see his pal Cana, boozing up the streets as she watched the guys get into a drunk skirmish. He could only assume that they were what he sensed.

Nic shook his head. "No, that's not it." He narrowed his eyes as he looked on, watching from afar as Cana downed booze, Wakaba and Macao pulling on the other's tie, and Makarov prancing about with chuckles.

It was only after Cana was heading away from the group, seeing as how she had her fill at last. Nic watched as Cana walked off, and she waved back at the tussling fellows as she turned the corner and went home for the night.

It was after she turned the corner that Nic heard a small scream, mainly Cana's.

"Cana!" Without any hesitation, Nic's reflexes made him move past the drunken fighting guys, turning the corner with a shocked expression as he saw Cana pinned to the building wall by Totomaru.

Totmaru had a devilish smirk on his face as he eyed Cana, pinning her and having her struggle. "My, Fairy Academy's got quite the treasure full of chicks. Boy are they lucky."

Cana continued to struggle, put Totomaru had her wrist pinned by his hands. "Let go you pig!"

Totomaru's eyes worked their way down to Erza's blouse, with showed a bit of were voluptuous cleavage, and knowing what glory Totmaru was gonna get his hands on, he just couldn't resist. "Come on dollface, let's just play a little."

As his face was gonna close in on a stubborn Cana, Nic's hand grabbed Totomaru's head, making the Courage Academy student blink and suddenly found himself thrown upside down into the building across from Cana, leaving him embedded into the wall.

Cana realized her savior. "Nic!"

Nic had narrowed eyes, glaring down Totomaru as he slumped down onto the pavement. "I knew there was something wrong." He turned towards Cana. "Are you alright?"

Cana brushed herself off. "Yeah. I was about to headbutt him and put my heel where the sun never shines on him, but glad you beat me to it." She commented seriously.

Totomaru slumped back up, dazed and dizzy from that sudden attack. Of course, Nic hasn't been through with him yet.

"Hey you!" Nic shouted. Totomaru was still dazed as he turned around, looking back to where Cana and Nic were. He was still so dizzy was he only had blurs of everything; and naturally, that left him to get punched right in the face by Nic.

"That's for trying to assault my friend!" He then crouched and drove a knee high into Totomaru's abdomen, making the poor and foolish student spin as he flew off into the air. "And that was for earlier!"

Nic looked back at Cana, and the two were left uneasy. Nic made it back to his friend, and gave a serious gaze. "Cana, it's best to head home." He warned her. "It's possible they're still lurking about, so keep a high level of caution."

Cana hesitated, but complied with a nod. "Right, you be careful as well. Like you said, their's probably more of them out there." Cana then turned and hastily made way back towards her place, being extremely careful, disregarding the shattered booze bottle from where she was assaulted.

Nic watched her leave and he couldn't help by feel uneasy. He knew Cana would be fine, but he was so focused on saving his friend that…

Nic's head whipped back to the direction where muffles and glass breaking took place. "Oh no!" He began his sudden burst of speed. "Macao! Wakaba! Maka-!" Nic turned the corner to find the last bit of a pair of shoes being dragged into an alleyway.

Nic wasted no time as he went over past the shattered booze bottles and contents out by the streetlights. He slipped right into the alleyway, where he looked with shock to see the three men on the ground and were surrounded by the same Courage Academy thugs, exclude Totomaru.

Gajeel left a foot on Wakaba's chest, making the smoker gag and cough. Gajeel pivoted his foot constantly, digging his heels in and making Wakaba yelp. The roughneck smirked in glee.

"Typical Fairy Academy has-beens. Just trash to chew and spit out." Gajeel snickered, boasting his superiority. "You sissies are an embarrassment."

Aria had tears shed down his face. "It's so sad to see foes down." He sobbed.

Sol bent his body sideways. "Well now, these fellows sure have no fight, ne vous pas?" He spoke in his French accent.

Juvia was stuck a fair distance, her umbrella still over her head as her gaze was felt dazed, still left bewildered by a certain man she saw as of earlier.

"…Gray, my beloved." She muttered. "So handsome…he must be mine."

Macao wheezed as he felt so drunk and tired. His shirt was tattered and things were bound to get worse. Makarov and Wakaba were in no better condition. They were still too drunk to fight; and besides that, they were unarmed, unlike their attackers.

"So, Monsieur Gajeel, what is it that we do to them?" Sol asked, his body tilting yet again.

Gajeel picked up an iron pipe he found nearby. "Simple." He held up the pipe and smirked devilishly at the group and the Fairy Academy drunks. "Let's show them why Courage Academy is better" Gajeel raised the pipe over his head, aiming to strike down Makarov. "Let's send the geezer as a message!"

Makarov could only grunt, as could the others, as their fate tonight was bound to end drastically…

The pipe never came down, surprising everyone as Gajeel tugged to drive the pipe down, but something kept it in place over his head. He turned his head to see a familiar figure clutching the end of the pipe, his firm grip unwavering.

"What the-?!" Gajeel recognized him, as he was the one who sent Sieg packing earlier today.

Nic had a very cold expression, signaling his rage. His grip on the iron pipe was so intense that it actually started bending a little, giving an impression of his brutal physical strength.

Nic growled as he yanked the iron pipe from Gajeel, who was still in shock nonetheless. "Back away from them this right now!" He yelled, swinging the iron pipe like a club with one hand diagonally, hitting Gajeel in the head and sending him back several feet with a large bump on his head.

The Courage Academy students looked in revelation, a repeat of last time. They were left shaking as Nic turned towards them, rather menacingly.

He threw the iron pipe aside and began cracking his knuckles. "I should have you reported and arrested, and I won't hesitate to march over to your school and speak clearly in front of your principal." Nic warned.

Aria stood with tears scrolling down his sunglasses. "It's so sad. One person thinks he can-!"

He was stopped when Nic quickly drove his knees into his face, making Aria gawk and hit the alley wall, pain flaring in his cranium. Once again, everyone present was left pretty scared.

"I never bluff." Nic stated.

Juvia looked on with sheer uneasiness. "D-Dis he already take out Totomaru?"

Nic turned towards her, seeing her startle and gawking expression. "Yeah. He tried assaulting Cana, of which I didn't hesitate for a second." He then stopped when his instincts took over, and his left arm blocked a hard punch from Gajeel, who was fuming with the bump still on his head.

"You little punk!" Gajeel shouted, jerking back and couched. He then rushed in and went to attack with another punch with the right fist. Nic easily shifted left and dodged, and then brought his right elbow around and rammed it into Gajeel's ribs, everyone hearing bones crack as Gajeel gagged and tumbled away.

Aria had a bruise on his face, but he went to attack with Sol as well, both heading after Nic. Nic turned towards them, and swatted both his arms to deflect their individual punches, without so much as blinking an eye.

Nic then slammed his palms into both their chins, sending them flying back and landing on the ground with powerful thuds. "You fools! Messing with fairy Academy is the worst thing you can do!" Nic's voice sounded threatening, just like Erza.

Gajeel and his lackeys regrouped. Gajeel's smirk didn't return, as it showed an annoyed expression. "What an annoyance, just like that redhead." He scowled low.

Sol bent his body. "Oh non, il seems to have a special in combat. We are no match like this." He said.

Gajeel grunted, his piercings for eyelashes narrowing. "Grab whatever you can guys! This punk's getting what's coming to him!" By that command, Sol and everyone there picked up some pipes and trash lids, and Juvia reluctantly joined in, folding her umbrella and holding out to Nic.

Nic readied himself as Gajeel went ahead and attacked, swatting down. Nic blocked the iron pipe with his bare hand and grabbed the end, yanking Gajeel towards him. He then leaned right, letting go of the pipe and rammed the same fist into Gajeel's gut, making him gawk and fall backwards. Juvia swung her umbrella sideways on Nic's right, where he ducked and dodged. He swung his legs around, tripping Juvia and bringing his legs back around to score a kick to her noggin, making her gawk and sail back some feet.

Sol and Aria advanced at the same time, both having trash lids to attack. Sol went to tackle Nic with the lid in front, but Nic grabbed the lid and use his core and threw Sol over his head using the lid as a base, hitting Sol on the ground beside him with a hammer on a nail, leaving Sol cringing.

Aria went to attack as well, and brought the lid over Nic's head as he just hammered Sol to the earth. Using his reflexes, Nic pivoted and spiraled out of the way as the trash lid went downwards. When the lid hit the ground, Nic turned towards Aria, pressing his foot against the lid and jumped off it like a springboard, driving an uppercut that flung itself right under Aria's chin and made him fall on his back.

"You want more?" Nic warned, to which Gajeel and the others groaned as they got back up slowly, hesitant yet bold.

The punk clenched his fists tighter. "You…I hate you annoying Fairy scum!" Gajeel whipped his head over and grabbed a second iron pipe, holding two; one in his left, and one on his right. "Ain't no one person's stopping Courage!"

Gajeel rushed ahead, swinging both pipes down, missing as Nic reeled back. When Nic regained footing he leaned right and then left, dodging repeatedly from the pipe jabbing. After letting up, Gajeel swung sideways with his left pipe, forcing Nic to block with his right arm and grunt as his swing was pretty hard.

Gajeel smirked and he brought his foot up and rammed it into Nic's abdomen, making Nic jerk back. Surprisingly, he didn't even look fazed when he was hit with the foot, making Gajeel feel disappointed.

"Is that the best you can do?" Nic asked. "Seeing as you're relentless, I guess I'm left with just this." Nic then pulled out what seemed to be a special orange and yellow-cream whistle, which made Gajeel tilt his head.

Gajeel looked smug. "What are you gonna do? Make me do laps?" He mocked, earning snickers from the others.

Nic inhaled and then exhaled, blowing into the orange whistle, with coloring resembling a family member of his. The sound was that of a regular whistle, and Gajeel and his posy covered their ears as the whistle blew for five seconds. After it stopped, they uncovered their ears.

"Are you trying to blow our ears to shreds? How sad." Aria implied. Nic calmly looked up, seeing a glint in the sky. He remained composed as everyone else heard something incoming from above.

Gajeel and his group looked to see some sort of flaming dragon head down right for them. His eyes shook with shock and disbelief. "What the-what the hell is going on?" He muttered.

Nic then looked back down at their scared expression. They shuddered as Charizard landed with a boom in front of Nic, making the ground shake. The Courage Academy students witnessed Charizard raising his head and roaring as he was summoned.

Still trying to process what just happened, the Courage Academy students were left helpless when Charizard huffed some flames, facing them. "So these punks are messing with you and your pal, Nic?" Charizard asked Nic, to which the answer seemed pretty obvious when he took a quick glance over to the three men and their unconscious bodies.

Charizard looked back ahead. "This won't take long." He warned, and showed his claws to the enemy. "You can either turn tail and run, or you can have your bodies torched. Which will it be?"

Gajeel grunted and composed as he heard Charizard's warning, clenching the iron tights tighter. "Grrrr…" He held both pipes. "Like hell I'm afraid of some overgrown lizard!" Gajeel ran up and went to attack with his iron pipes.

Charizard gave a serious look and his claws emanated light blue dragon-shaped energy. When he extended them outwards, winds surged that made Gajeel jerk back and stopped advancing, and Juvia had to hold her skirt down so it wouldn't fly like crazy.

" **Dragon Claw!** " Charizard lunged at Gajeel, and then reeled his right claw back, and then slashed ahead, slicing the iron pipes into separate pieces and sending Gajeel flying backwards and tumbling in front of his group.

Seeing Gajeel on a knee with many bumps and bruises, it was clear that they needed to retreat. Nic pointed at them. "Charizard, **Flamethrower!** "

Charizard opened his mouth. "Get lost!" He unleashed a stream of fire, which immediately heated up everything around him. As the Flamethrower traveled towards the cowering Courage students, nearby trash bags were incinerated and a small trail of ash followed Flamethrower.

The students all screamed as Charizard aimed his Flamethrower below them, making a fiery explosion that boomed below their feet. As a result, the Courage students were all spiraling through the air, scorch and scratch marks present as became glints in the sky.

Seeing them gone, Nic slightly groaned. "Courage Academy."

Charizard turned his head back towards him. "I know. Seems rather hypocritical, knowing how they cowered from your combat and my flames. What a joke."

"And not very amusing I might add." Nic said. He then turned and looked back at Macao, Wakaba, and Makarov's tired bodies, and he and Charizard turned towards them. "Come on, let's get them to safety."

Charizard nodded. "Right." They then walked off, with Nic having to carry one body while Charizard carried two, because he loved to go that extra mile. The two went off, knowing there was a nurse at Fairy Academy.

* * *

 **The OVA 2 didn't have long fights, but I figured since Macao, Wakaba, and Makarov were all hurt in the OVA, I figured making a short chapter on how would bring some interest, especially since Nic fared pretty well against the Courage Academy students.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, & Review this story and/or chapter if you guys love the OVA 2 remake, the filler stuff I add in, and the small plot, etc.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Volatile**


	6. Volatile

Chapter 6 – Volatile

 **I'm hoping you're amused and entertained so far. Let's keep going!**

 **To Recap:**

While walking back to his place, Nic sees Cana and her drinking buddies in peril, and he steps in. After sending Totomaru packing when he assaulted Cana, Nic ran ahead and fought the rest of the Courage Academy students that assaulted Lucy and the others earlier. Nic held his own and had the advantage a majority of the time, but when his foes didn't show any reluctance, he called forth his Charizard to send them scurrying. He then helped Cana's drinking buddies get to their feet and get to some safety.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Volatile**

The bell rang that morning and everyone was in their seats…okay, maybe not _all_ , but a majority of them. Mr. Happy's homeroom was as peachy as always, though something was out of key; and no, it wasn't Natsu's antics this time.

Gray and his pals were centered around a rather mild and satisfied Erza, who seemed rather different than from last night.

"What's gotten into you?" Gray asked.

Natsu hunched over and saw her grin. "She hardly does that. Normally she's all stern and uptight. Just what happened?"

"You who? Earthland to Erza?" Sophie asked. "Wakey, wakey!"

It was then that Erza snapped out of her daydreaming and she blinked a few times before turning towards Sophie. "H-huh?"

"You were pretty spaced out." Sophie then gave a mischievous smirk. "Were you thinking of a certain someone?"

Erza began to get all flustered and her cheeks turned pink as she didn't adjust her glasses. "W-what?! No, that's not at all!" She wasn't a good liar, and Sophie could see as clear as day that Erza was contemplating about Nic. Sophie knew the two went on their little date last night, and though she didn't stick around, it was evident that Nic made her very happy.

Sophie rolled her eyes and slowly looked behind and out the window, having the refreshing sunlight pierce through and brighten up the room. She also looked about, and then something felt off. If she remembered correctly, then she would've seen Nic at this time; in fact, they would've met a few minutes ago in the hall, like they always did. She never recalled Nic being absent, and she knows that Nic would never be absent unless there was a very good reason.

' _This is odd. Where's Nic?'_ Sophie wondered.

Erza was still in a slight daze about last night. It was all too romantic, and just the way she envisioned it…more or less. Despite what she's read about how certain dates end, the ending wasn't all…well, _that_ emotional, but it did leave her with a warm and open feeling in her heart. She still couldn't help but feel all jittery when she thought of it, but was a pro at the façade. Last night also left her to wonder as to how she could possibly help Nic since he was very poor; healthy and powerful, but regrettably poor.

That very feeling made her want to frown, but her resolve to give Nic just what he needs kept her grin on her face. She looked over to see Nic, but when she gazed at an empty seat, she suddenly became worried. It wasn't Nic's character to skip or miss a class. Nic wasn't so low like Natsu to skip a class, but it was possible he was running late; then again, he had the speed of a jungle predator. She found herself frowning, wondering why Nic wasn't present.

They were brought out of their worries when Mr. Happy was seen on his platform. "Aye, sir! We have a new transfer student, so be on your best behaviors."

The transfer student before everyone was an azure-haired man with a red tattoo, He had the standard Fairy Academy attire, with a striped blue tie. The resemblance to Sieg was uncanny, a sit left Erza in a brief state of shock.

"I am Jellal. A pleasure." He introduced to the class.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Wait, what?"

"He looks just like that guy from before." Wendy said, just as startled as Lucy.

Mr. Happy pointed ahead. "You can have the seat behind Sophie." He told him, and Jellal made way over, disregarding the intense stares given off by Natsu, Gray, and Sophie alike.

Natsu showed some vile intentions. "Say, ain't he the jerk who left Erza last night?"

"How should I know? Could be his twin brother." Gray remarked.

Erza was still shaken up a fair bit from before, and seeing Jellal present made her almost stutter as he walked right past her. She could've been gawking in disbelief, but it didn't rise. She could only guess Nic was there, as always. Erza just stared blankly as Jellal passed by, looking at her.

When Jellal took his seat behind Sophie, Sophie had her guard up. She was so tense that the very touch to her skin could very well feel like rock. She did not trust this guy, and would be damned if she did. Her hair nearly stiffened as well as she glanced over her shoulder to find Jellal and Erza making eye contact.

Jellal then spoke. "Wouldn't you agree that freedom is a great feel that all should express?" He asked. "That's why I want this academy to become free as well. Would you be willing to show me around?"

Erza was left fairly shocked and baffled. This guy from before was entirely new, which was honestly freaky. She was beginning to feel all funny and astonished, about to reach and adjust her glasses, but her went back to Nic's seat. If Nic were present, he'd be saddened to see the one girl he tried to cheer up get caught in the same person's clutches and shattered.

Still gazing briefly at Nic's seat, she settled down and relaxed, knowing that Nic wouldn't dare betray her as such; and so, she wouldn't either. Nic worked so hard last night to make her happy, and not to make her feel like a heaping, toppling pile of jelly.

She calmly, and cautiously, stayed alert as she looked back at Jellal. "Sure, I'll show you around." She said firmly. She promised to not fall for his tricks, and if he asked her for a date, she would politely decline. That was her resolve.

A head popped up from behind the doorway, revealing the nurse, Ms. Aries, of whom was very shy, looked nervously into Mr. Happy's homeroom.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Happy, I-I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your lesson." Ms. Aries apologized.

Mr. Happy turned towards the nurse. "What are you apologizing for, Ms. Aries?"

She looked away. "Well…something happened, and it's very bad. I'm very sorry!" She squealed, looking back at Mr. Happy and the class.

Questions were rising up, and Ms. Aries didn't have much of an option but to guide them to her nursing office.

* * *

 **Nurse's Office**

Nic sat on a stool, his arms having fragile bandages from the iron pipes he took last night, but other than that, he was pretty much fine. He watched over Macao, Wakaba, and Makarov while Aries went to inform everyone about the incident that transpired last night.

Nic sighed in regret that he could've been there sooner, but sulking wouldn't make their wounds better. They were all covered in bandages in many places, but it could've been worse. Nic managed to stay up all night and watched over them as he told Charizard to head back and inform the others, to which they understood.

Nic saw the numerous students walk in, seeing the three bandaged and sleeping individuals. Many gazes were of shock and distress, and you couldn't blame them.

From the crowd that huddled at the entrance, Natsu's little friend group, Sophie, and Cana emerged and made haste as Nic sat irritably on the stool.

"Nic, what happened?" Cana asked in concern, swishing her head over towards her drinking buddies. She clenched a fist and held it up to her chest as she looked with distress as she could've been there to help Nic.

Nic looked down as he didn't want to look Cana or anybody in the eyes. "They were assaulted by the Courage Academy students, the same ones that tried to hurt Lucy." Nic said, slight gasps emerging from the crowd. "I rushed to protect them, but they still sustained some injuries before I could finally hold and scare off those ruffians."

Cana looked back at Nic and didn't see any blame. "It's not your fault Nic. You did your best and you saved them, and me." Cana walked on over and gave Nic a friendly and warm hug as thanks, to which Nic accepted with a small grin, knowing she of all people would be understanding. "Thanks for saving us."

Nic sighed. "Your welcome, but…" Cana retracted herself as Nic spoke, taking the matter seriously and grieving no more. "I don't think that was the last of them. They'll be back."

Elfman balled his fists in anger so hard, blood almost stopped circulating. "Courage Academy cowards. Hitting and running is below manly."

Natsu had a dreadful gaze that gave a notion that he wanted to punch something so hard right at that moment, but all he did was shook in hostile anger. Gray crossed his arms and grumbled faintly, Wendy shook in horror and looked like she was about to break down, Lucy had the same concerning expression Cana had moments before composing, and Sophie stood about and looked in discomfort.

Erza looked over at Nic, who seemed rather subtle at the moment. She walked towards him with caution, aware of his foul mood. Her approaches were always straight forward, but in this case, she had to be gentle.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You're not hurt too badly, are you?"

Nic looked down and turned his arms over, examining his own injuries, which he hardly felt anymore. "…yeah, I'm fine."

Erza pressed on. "So this happened after you dropped me off?"

Nic nodded without looking at her.

"…I see." Erza turned and looked at the sleeping individuals, with Cana watching them with aggravation as she wasn't there. Erza could sympathize with her. She could've been there to stop them sooner, but Nic was enough to scare them off. Still, Erza knew they crossed the line was crossed when fellow students were hurt, and with Nic being somewhat hurt, this just left her boiling for revenge.

She calmly turned and looked back at Natsu and the others. "What Courage Academy did here last night was unforgivable. I can tolerate property damage, but aiming for the student body has dried up any patience I had."

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "I'm liking where this is heading."

Erza continued. 'As the student council president, I order you all to prepare for war!"

The student body shouted in agreement and made way out. They were gonna get their classes done for the day and then bring unimaginable pain to the troublemakers that were the ruffians from last night. Natsu, Gray, and pretty much everyone else left the room, leaving Nic, the three injured individuals (obviously), Cana, Sophie, and Erza.

Erza turned back towards Nic, seeing him in his foul mood, but still subtle at the same time. She went over and grabbed a stool and sat right next to him.

"Nic, I know you feel bad that you could've been there a little earlier, but I know just how you feel." She soothed. "I can't tolerate my actions if I were late. I know last night wasn't your fault. The ones to blame are the Courage Academy students."

"I know, but even so, cowards like them are persistent until they're taken down for good. I know resilient cowards like them, and they're gonna have their way, no matter what. I'm afraid my patience is up as well." He then looked into her brown eyes, full of concern and sweetness. "I can trust you to handle them, right?"

Erza kept a smile as she nodded. "Yes. I'll make them regret messing with someone who helped me." She then stood up and turned towards the doorway. Once she made it to the exit, she stopped. "However…"

Curiosity was piqued as Nic wondered what she meant by that. Erza continued. "When we're finished with Courage, I wish to have a…" Her cheeks blushed as she looked down. "…a small word with you."

Nic blinked, but took the matter seriously. "Sure, I'll wait."

Erza then exited, and Nic was left alone with the three hurt individuals and Sophie, and let's not forget Cana. Nic was told to take it easy all day in the arms, which meant to refrain from moving them so much, so he had to take it easy in art class. He would be allowed to go to be pardoned by homeroom and would be allowed to get to his classes after that.

Sophie leaned over close to Cana. "Hey Cana." She whispered faintly, getting the brunette's attention and leaning in to hear from Sophie. "Nic and Erza are _very_ close."

Cana was beginning to catch on. "Oh really? I wonder why." She replied in an obvious tone.

"Let's say…they went on a little…adventure through town last night." Sophie nearly squealed, her little squeal was coincidentally kept subtle since Nic had just put his earbuds in and looked like he was in space, leaving the two girls to chat more loudly.

"Get real. You saying those two went on a date?"

Sophie. "Mmmaaybeee~." She said. "But you know, you can envision them in a way."

Cana looked at Nic as he sat looking out the window and listening to his metal. She was imagining Erza and Bic together; and for some reason, she could see them.

"Hm, true. And to think he barely knew her 24 hours ago."

Sophie raised her brow. "Funny how that works. Come on, we're gonna be late." The two ladies then exited the room, leaving Nic a few moments to himself.

He looked out at the blue skies above and rest his head against the wall. He was still a little sleepy, but the worries of the crossfire that'll happen later on made him uneasy. _'Maybe I should enter the fray…I don't wanna see my classmates get hurt again…'_

* * *

 **With Erza**

With Erza and Jellal, she promised to show him around the school, passing through the halls and showing him the wings of the building. It was a nice long hour or so, or however long it took. She got some free time, and she guided Jellal down the staircase and down towards the first floor, where she guided him down towards Mr. Scorpio's room.

She peeked inside to see him absent for the time being. She figured there was a brief meeting or he went to get some coffee from the Teacher's Lounge. She didn't bother to figure it out. It was an in and out sort of ordeal, so she had to make this quick.

"This is where Fairy Academy's art is done, and on the left is where it's displayed. The top projects are always displayed." Erza explained, showing Mr. Scorpio's room, where she showed Jellal the display case of some ceramics and sculptures.

Jellal took a moment to inspect them and he was certainly interested. "That's very interesting. Your school sure has some great artists."

Erza grinned as she adjusted her glasses. "Well, we do have a fairly stable system and those who are willing to express themselves."

Jellal smiled. "That's something." He then turned, but kept his gaze on Erza. "I was wondering something."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Would you be willing to have a small date tonight? You seem to be a very knowledgeable person with ideals that I'd love to know."

The sudden question made Erza stiffen and shudder. She was so shocked that she could've sworn she almost fell to the floor. There goes the same scenario as yesterday, when Sieg asked her.

' _W-what should I…what should I…?'_ Erza was getting into a frantic panic as she was starting to crumble. She was shuddering and jittering all about and she was tempted to say something. She was a nervous wreck. She turned away, trying to find a solution, and when she turned to contemplate, she looked ahead and saw Nic's painting that was currently in progress.

Looking at the painting, Erza suddenly froze. She stopped shuddering completely and she gazed at the masterpiece in progress. How the waterfall and the trees he painted made the whole landscape seem as though you could just reach out and touch it.

Then Nic's talk about art came flooding back into her mind, and she memorized it and a smile crept on her face. She was art, and her beauty and little details and quirks that Nic got to experience first-hand was something she didn't regret, and Jellal's face was the same one that Sieg had, a masterpiece she found displeasing.

Erza took in a deep breath and she grinned. Her decision was made. She turned around and didn't look at all nervous. "I'm sorry, but I'm not available."

Jellal saw the look in her eyes, which was absolute. He could tell she was being serious, and not finding some dumb excuse. He could possibly tell she has her eyes for someone else.

He smiled warmly and respected her decision. "Okay, but be aware, don't hesitate to ask for anything if you need it."

"I know." Erza said, keeping a stranger's gaze as Jellal left for his classroom. With that finally off her chest, Erza sighed in relief as she didn't have to go through that nervousness again. She smiled warmly as she turned around to look at Nic's art just a little longer. Once she got her fill, she took her leave and exited the art wing.

* * *

 **Later…**

Erza stretched as she walked out the doors at lunchtime. She was slightly upset that Nic wasn't around, but she could guess he's getting his bandages off in the nurse's office. She'll see him again soon, but for now, she took a little stroll.

As she silently went about, she took a notice as to how she found herself at the gate entrance, same as yesterday. The freakiest part was that it was the exact same time when she met Sieg, but instead of Sieg, another person was there.

It was coincidentally the same eccentric person with the sprays. She stopped and looked fairly surprise. All of a sudden, a wind blew, and off came the mask said individual had. The mask and scraf went flying off, and the face was exactly like Jellal's and Sieg's once more.

Saying Erza was baffled would be a major understatement. She had big white pupils and a gaping mouth. "W-What's going on?!" She exclaimed.

The man had a neutral smile. "You're the last person I wanted to see me like this." He said. "Sleep." He sprayed the sprayer, but literally nothing happened.

Erza turned away and sulked. "Honestly, what is going on here?"

Lucy and Wendy found Erza and she pulled her away, dragging her as she was disoriented a little from the hysteria that was a hurricane in her brain.

"Come on Erza, snap out of it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"We have to stop Natsu and the others! Please reconsider this whole thing!" Wendy pleaded.

"W-What? Wait…what's going on?" Erza was being pulled away as she was rather disoriented some more as Nic, and the three Jellal faces were all crammed in her head. She didn't give much of a response as she was being pulled away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Ms. Carla, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Mr. Happy asked. "I mean are you really going to use _that_?"

Carla had crossed arms. "Most certainly. I'm not willing to overlook this matter any further. My decision is final." She said firmly.

"Then what do I do?" Mr. Happy asked.

Ms. Carla ignore him and continued talking. "Fairy Academy is always overlooked because of those qualities." She turned away as Mr. Happy was left confused. "I heard a few things here and there about Fairy Academy that concerned me."

Lightning was then seen shooting all over the place as she had a fur coat flailing about around her, and she had a lightning bolt scar across her right eye, which freaked Mr. Happy out. "'Fairy Academy isn't at all special. Fairy Academy is a trash dump.'" She quoted from what she heard.

"Uh…M-Ms. Carla?" Happy asked.

Ms. Carla clenched a fist. "I can't take this anymore. I'm gonna take over Fairy Academy and make it better!"

Mr. Happy was a little baffled. "You're gonna do what?"

Everything that was envisioned then disappeared and Ms. Carla looked a little surprised. "Err…I mean…I will _guide_ this academy to greatness."

* * *

 **At sunset…**

Everyone present in Fairy Academy stood affirm in anticipation as a western look took up the scene before them. The five Courage Academy students from before were walking with the sunset behind their backs as the dust blew, giving it some drama.

Cana stood with hands on her hips. "Well, it's show time."

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "I've been waiting for this for quite some time now."

"Just five people? I don't know whether they're bold or cocky." Gray remarked.

"Seems manly." Elfman remarked.

Sophie rolled her eyes and sigh. " _Bemet_?" She asked Elfman.

Gajeel stood in front of his frowning comrades, all very bothered with one of the Fairy Academy's student giving them a major smack down last night. And that left Gajeel and the others pissed bad.

Gajeel smirked. "Heheh. Looks like we have ourselves a party."

Everyone's eyes then widened and gasps were seen when Courage pulled a sneak attack on them, having Mira strapped to a poll, and nervously smiling as well.

"Mira?!" They all exclaimed.

Sol bent his body as he was right next to her. "Non, non. Stay right where you are. You wouldn't want your little friend here get hurt?"

"Sorry everyone." Mira continued to nervously smiled.

"This isn't good." Nab remarked, seeing Elfman shaking up like crazy, seeing his sister tied to a poll.

Levy looked nervous. "Elfman isn't taking this very well. Look at him, he's about to explode."

"Ever since his younger sister went to study abroad…" Jet trailed off, not wanting explain the pure horror that was Elfman.

Gajeel continued his victorious smirk. "Well now, let's see whose top strongest students wins." He remarked. "Any weaklings won't make the cut."

It was then that Elfman exploded (figuratively) and his shirt was gone, releasing tears as he relentlessly cried and flailed about like a madman. "GRRAAHH! GIVE BACK MIRA!" He shouted.

Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, and Levy combined efforts and tried to hold Elfman down as he went crazy, and they still had it rough when it came to taming the beast that was Elfman.

"Hold him down!" Levy implored, merely dangling from Elfman's flailing arms. Everyone tried their best and Elfman barely kept in place.

As to where that happened, Natsu clenched a fist, Gray undid his shirt, and Sophie got out a textbook. The three looked eager to defend their academy, and you couldn't blame them. This was war for crying out loud!

"Yeah, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu declared.

"Bring it on, jokers!" Gray shouted.

The fight then started, and Gajeel and Totomaru had iron pipes and stick ready as Sol went in as himself, as did Aria. Natsu got a very spicy sandwich with loads of Tabasco sauce in it. He unleashed the sandwich and it hit Totomaru and Sol alike, enveloping them in an inferno in the background.

"It burns!" Totomaru exclaimed, and he looked and saw Natsu in front and jumped. Natsu had a hot rock and he thrust it into Totomaru's face, making his face burn.

As Elfman was wailing in place with Levy calming him down, the others spectated. "Hot rocks?" Alazack asked. "I didn't know Natsu was that harsh."

"That's not right." Bisca stated.

Gray had an ice dispenser in hand and aimed it at the weakened Totomaru and Sol. "Alright you clowns, eat this! **Shaved Ice!** "

Gray then pumped the pump, and tons of little ice clumps shot out in a tiny low-scale barrage, pelting Totomaru and Sol in the flesh with cold clumps. "It's cold!" They exclaimed in unison.

Gray then looked behind him, seeing Juvia standing there nervously; and when he looked at her, her grip on her umbrella tightened as she gaped her mouth.

Gray, oblivious as ever, didn't see her as much of a threat. "Hey, you better get out of the way so you don't get hurt." He asked.

Juvia turned away, nervous as heck. "Oh, um, I wouldn't mind if it's from you. B-Because…I…I." She had such a massive struggle to find the words. "I l…I-!"

" **Shaved Ice!** " Gray didn't at all hesitate as he bombarded Juvia with painful shaved ice chunks. Juvia found herself on the ground and shivering as she was covered in ice. Gray ran passed her and chased Totomaru around with his Shaved Ice attack.

Juvia was left to continue with her shivering. "Why…?"

Aria went after Sophie, who was more than prepared to deal with. She let loose a battlecry as she opened her Anatomy textbook. She then flipped it and showed Aria.

"Take this! **Chapter 4 – The Respiratory System!** " Sophie threw the textbook at Aria, with a picture of the lungs and all of its features. The images literally went flying right into his face, and he gawked as the book smacked him right in the face, hard.

She then aimed at Sol, who was still tattered in bruises from the cooled burns he's accumulated. "Try handling this! **Chapter 9 – Quadratic Equations!** " She threw her math book at Sol and it got him right in the face, making him fall backwards. "Knowledge is such a strong battle instrument!"

Natsu turned and Gajeel jumped overhead, an iron pipe ready to swing downwards like a hammer. "Haha!" He shouted. "Your crap's got nothing on me!"

Of course, Natsu proved him wrong as Gajeel was chucked at with several Tabasco sauce bottles into the mouth, making him swallow a large volume of Tabasco sauce that burned his throat pretty bad.

Having calmed Elfman down at last, Levy looked back and saw the fight escalated. "Natsu's using that much Tabasco sauce?"

Nab crossed his arms in discomfort to how Natsu was fighting. "He's gone from monster to a demon."

Lucy, Wendy, Erza, and Nic were all on the sidelines, and the last one mentions was more than tempted to strike them down with his own hand. Erza looked on with annoyance, as to where Wendy and Lucy didn't want any part.

"They started already!" Lucy exclaimed, examining the fight.

"Stop fighting guys! This isn't healthy!" Wendy exclaimed.

Lucy then looked down at her pink phone and flipped it open. "It looks like I have no choice! I gotta call _that_ person!" Using her speed dial function, a bell rang on her phone and a message was sent.

Wendy looked up at Lucy. "Just whom did you call for?"

"My most powerful friend." Lucy looked to her right and noticed how vacant it was. "Hold on, what?!"

"W-Where'd Erza and Nic go?!" Wendy shouted. Both looked back down at the school grounds and saw the two walking side-by-side towards the fight, restraining themselves from seeming too irritated. Nic himself had his earbuds in his ears and his metal went to filtering his annoyance and anger.

"Honestly, such hooligans really get on my nerves." Erza stated, her patience thin.

Nic, now having the bandages off of his arms, walked towards the scene ahead. "Agreed."

Natsu, Gray, and Sophie all looked behind to see the two authority figures heading their way, their chances of winning escalating.

"Alright, way to join on guys! Come on, let's kick butt!" Natsu declared.

Erza paid no heed. "Enough bickering Natsu, we give come for such-!" No words came out went Nic suddenly found himself grabbing Erza and jumping out of the way, like a heroic shove. They both barely missed an iron pipe that was Gajeel's. Nic and Erza both fell to the ground, a thud for both and both got to their knees and slowly back to their feets, but Erza was more ticked off than Nic as she was shaking pretty bad.

Nic looked over. "Erza?"

Gray and Natsu both gawked and panicked as Erza's eyes glowed with raged, such intensity that made them hug the other.

"You fools keep wrecking everything!" She exclaimed, her background getting covered in waving heat. "You nearly tore up my school uniform! You will have hell to pay!"

Natsu and Gray screamed like sissies, as to where Sophie slowly scooted away from the fight, seeing as how no one should get in her way. Nic was just blinking, not at all baffled nor scared, as he dealt with this scenario a lot in his past.

Aria was coming in from behind slowly, walking and his body was towering over Erza's. "How sad! She's left herself open! This is so truly sad!"

Erza snapped her head back and whacked Aria with a fold-up chair, making him fly back. "Back off!"

"E-Erza's scary!" Natsu squealed.

"Oh man! No one can stop her when she's like this!" Gray exclaimed, seeing the angry look as Erza was seen wielding a pipe over Aria.

Erza looked ferocious. "This battle shall end when someone dies-!" She was stopped and froze when she saw a familiar face pass by. She gawked when she saw Sieg right behind her. She then looked to her right and saw that the transfer student named Jellal was there as well, and in front was the eccentric individual whose face matched them both, all three having the same face.

The excitement just never ended as Erza froze completely as she realized she was wielding an iron pipe and standing on top of Aria. All four were frozen in place as they processed what was happening.

"…monster." All three azure-haired men muttered, making Erza lose her grip on the iron pipe and stood in horror once again.

As though history repeated itself, Nic stood there with a massive tick mark over his head. "Hey!" He shouted harshly, making all three Jellal turn towards him.

Nic was seen stomping towards all three and looking extremely pissed. "Just who do you think you all are?! As for you!" He pointed at Sieg. "What did we say last night?! I'm gonna make sure your grave is-!"

Nic was stopped when he was hit on the side of the shoulder by a thrown pipe, catered by Gajeel. The force was pretty hard, and everyone there gawked in disbelief, including the three Jellal. The sudden attack did a number of things, which involved making Nic jerk so hard that his sunglasses fell off his fac and onto the ground, his left arm stung again, and at that point, he had a loose grip on his phone, which he was about to put away. The phone was attached to his earbuds and they both flew out of Nic's right hand and onto the ground, time slowing down as Nic's pupils slowly shrank as his phone went out of his hands and plopped onto the ground, slowly turning over until face down.

Everything was dead silence, except a smirking Gajeel who chuckled. Sophie and Cana both knew hoe very sensitive was when Nic's phone is messed with, and that's what made them both pale and scoot back.

Erza and everyone stared in shock as Gajeel laughed maniacally and victoriously. "Ya see that?! That was for last night!" He exclaimed at Nic mockingly.

Nic stood there, seeing his sunglasses and phone with earbuds lying on the ground, and it was because of Gajeel, and he still despised the three Jellal for calling Erza a monster.

Nic finally snapped, and there was a pitch black shadow cascaded over his eyes. The atmosphere suddenly became shivery and rather uneasy, as one started to get anxiety, and many felt their spines twitch in this ominous feeling.

"G-Gray?"

"Yeah Natsu?"

"…I don't know what he did, but…I think we should start running now."

Nic's eyes started getting hazy and feral, and a low growl was mad as Gajeel leaned close with a mocking brow raised. "And what are you gonna do now?" He asked.

Gajeel suddenly felt his neck get choked by one hand, and he couldn't breathe at all. Everyone saw how fast that was, and it made them shiver like crazy. Out of the blue, a powerful right hook, with veins in the arms, collided into Gajeel's face, like a train crash. Everyone heard the facial bones break as Gajeel shot back and screamed as he slammed into Jellal, head-to-head, and both fell to the ground.

Erza looked back and her anger subsided, seeing the scary and devilish look on Nic. "…Nic?"

Everyone there paled and turned white completely. Erza completely forgot that she was called a monster as she saw what a real monster looked like. Natsu and Gray almost cried when they saw Nic's violent expression.

There was a dark shadow over his forehead, and his teeth looked like fangs. His eyes were not that warm blue, but a disastrous and blood-thirsty feral red. He gave off an ominous vibe and loud growl that made everyone panic and quiver.

He picked up an iron pipe, and he bent it like it was a mere stick, and he let loose a violent scream as he threw it with massive force that struck Totomaru right in the abdomen, making him go out cold just like that as he fell back.

Sol quivered and nearly dropped to his knees. Nic snarled, showing his canines as he screamed. "YOU DON'T EVER MESS WITH MY PERSONAL PROPERTY! EVER!" Nic shouted to all who could hear. He rushed at blinding speed and grabbed Sol's head and threw him into the earth, making a Sol-sized crater; and if that wasn't enough, he picked up a foot and he stomped on Sol's abdomen, making him unconscious.

Juvia quivered as she was ignored, but not much of a threat. She was fortunate she was left alone, but was traumatized.

Gajeel looked with shaken eyes as he was gazing into beastly eyes that screamed for no mercy. Nic turned his head and snarled ferally at Gajeel, who actually stepped back.

The veins on Nic's arms were protruding with sheer force and he yelled at Gajeel. "I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU AND EVERY SINGLE BONE IN YOUR MISERABLE BODY!" He rushed at Gajeel, who had no weapon, not that it would be of much use anyway. Nic drove a knee into his abdomen and sent him into the eccentric man, both falling back and tumbling.

Erza looked back with absolute shock at how devastating Nic was when he was infuriated. He was seen right in front of Sieg next.

"AS FOR YOU!" He drove a monstrous uppercut that sent Sieg spiraling through the air, and became a glint in the sky. "ARE TO NEVER SHOW YOIR FACE AROUND ERZA!"

Cana and Sophie both quivered and looked like they could shatter at any second, as well as everyone else. They never saw anyone more terrifying than the student council president. Clearly they had no idea of Nic's wrath.

Nic turned and he snarled as he approached Gajeel, and the latter was quivering as he could barely get up. "N-No…stay back!" He implored, but Nic drove a powerful fist into his abdomen, making him skid back. Nic then jumped and stomped a powerful foot the next second later, making Gajeel gag as he was embedded into a crater by that stomp.

As though terrible timing happened. Aquarius appeared in front of a distraught Lucy. Aquarius was in her blue bikini and had her very long hose. "You call, Lucy?"

"U-Uhhhhhh…A-Aquarius?" Lucy asked, shaking. "N-Now's not the-!"

"Excuse me?!" Aquarius exclaimed, looking back at Lucy and Wendy, scaring them. However, her scariness wasn't nearly as close to Nic's scariness, and she was too ignorant to realize that.

Ignoring Lucy and seeing the scuffle before her, Aquarius growled. She then aimed her hose and had water ready. "Will you quit making a fuss?!" She shouted angrily, which would've scare anybody, but there was one flaw…

She was suddenly smashed in the face with an immensely powerful punch by a severely hostile Nic. "SHUT UP!" He yelled, making her stay out of the fight. He followed through with the punch and sent her packing, making her crash into the school wall and fall flat on the ground, unconscious.

Every single person there was beyond traumatized as the almighty Aquarius' hostility was trumped by Nic. All of them paled completely, becoming a ghost white.

"A…Aquarius…" Lucy squealed. Her strongest friend, down by a single blow. Nic was really that pissed off.

Everyone, even Elfman, was terrified. They saw Nic stomp on back towards Gajeel, who was barely conscious, and he pressed a powerful foot down. He snarled as his red, feral eyes looked like they wanted to dig into his soul and tear it apart.

Gjeel had no words. Nothing could soothe the monster that was Nic. Erza was scary, but Nic was Hell.

"DON'T EVER! AND I MEAN EVER! MESS WITH FAIRY ACCADEMY! ERZA! OR MY PHONE! **EVER AGAIN!** " He roared ferally at Gajeel, which vibrated all about as Juvia was unable to move, Totomaru, Gajeel's other comrades, and the three Jellal's were all unconscious, and Aquarius as well. His point was clear, and Gajeel squealed and blacked out.

Nic tok his foot off of Gajeel and stomped once on the ground, and he let loose a battlecry as he picked up a nearby bench and smashed it, despite it being metal, bending it completely, and throwing it at a nearby light post, hitting it with such force, making it topple over and break upon hitting the ground.

Nic huffed and panted as his frustration and anger was beginning to go away. His red pupils that were monstrous were beginning to slowly become normal and the ominous vibe he gave off began to go away. He looked and saw the terrified and petrified expressions every single person had, and he turned his head to see Lucy and Wendy huddling and shaking.

Nic looked and saw the damage he's done, not that it didn't matter, because he wanted to get his point across, but then he saw the shocked expressions Sophie and Cana had, and they were too baffled. The biggest blow was probably Erza, who was completely stiff with shrunk pupils. She knew Nic was scary and powerful, but on this scale just scared her even.

Seeing as how he left Erza scared, he somehow had déjà vu. His expression went from panting to low huffing and remorse. This was the exact same thing that happened when Sieg dumped Erza, and now she was scared of him, quite possibly.

Not wanting to be around anyone anymore, Nic clenched his fists and he snagged his phone and earbuds from nearby; and without turning around to see a worried Erza, bolting into the woods nearby, climbing a tree rapidly for a hasty retreat.

"N-Nic! Wait!" Sophie shouted.

"Nic!" Cana shouted, but he was long gone and out of site, already deep into the woods and already heading back to who-knows-where. Cana and Sophie both looked around and saw the distraught faces, and they saw Natsu and Gray, who practically blacked out from sheer horror.

Cana looked and saw Erza, whose eyes were shaken. "Erza…"

Erza continued to remain frozen in place, seeing all that had happened. "Nic…" She looked and gasped when she saw that Nic's sunglasses were left behind. As if they were a treasured object, she rushed and knelt down to grab them. She slowly brought it up to her, close to the face, and saw the few dirt marks here and there.

Erza was at a loss for words. He nearly pounded everyone's faces in like they were nails, and his anger far surpassed hers. Was that Nic's true anger? This didn't settle with Erza, as she made a break for the forest, where Nic had run off to.

"Erza, wait!" Sophie shouted, but even she was gone. "…I think Nic just needed to be alone…"

"Knowing Erza, she's gonna get answers regardless." Cana said dejectedly, seeing the upsetting situation. "But when it comes to Nic…this may be difficult to negotiate with."

The entire time, Mira was still tied to the same poll. "Uh…c-can someone untie me?...Anyone?...No? Okay."

Glad Nic's flying bench didn't hit her poll.

* * *

 **Longest chapter, and just like the past couple of chapters, this took an entire day to write. The battle was pretty intense, and I changed a few things here and there. Angry Nic rampaged and next chapter may very well be the conclusion.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, & Review this story and/or chapter if you guys are enjoying the story, the OVA 2 remake, etc.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Seeing Clearly**


	7. Seeing Clearly

Chapter 7 – Seeing Clearly

 **Well, it's hard to believe that I actually got this little OVA 2 remake done in less than 2 months, but this is the conclusion folks. I extended the OVA 2 story in seven chapters, rather than making it just one simple chapter, and I'm proud it that fact.**

 **Guest: The phone to Nic is extremely important. If you read** _ **The Fairy Contender**_ **, you would understand why it's important to him.**

 **Alright guys! Time to wrap up this thing, once and for all!**

 **To Recap:**

Nic is found in the infirmary with the drunken men that were assaulted, and Erza and Cana worry for their friend. Seeing as how this meant war against Courage Academy, Natsu and Gray went to fight them, in which Nic and Erza soon followed, but when Gajeel knocked Nic's hone out of hand, the everyone was terrified by the terrorizing that Nic brought upon Gajeel and his crew, almost smashing them into oblivion, and that went for Aquarius as well. Seeing as how Erza and everyone were horrified, Nic ran off, with Erza in pursuit.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Seeing Clearly**

Erza ran through the woods as the sun was setting, leaving the sky in a purplish hue with some hints of orange upon the horizon. She ran anxiously through the shrubs as if trying to find something, or in this case someone.

With Nic's sunglasses in her hands, she ran through the forest, but Nic was long gone. She mentally cursed herself, forgetting that Nic could move fast through the trees. He must have used those to escape.

Why did he just run off like that? Why was he so vicious? What strength was he hiding? Many questions were left unchecked and unanswered. From the fight, she learned that Nic was _way_ more vicious than she could ever be. Unlike her, he'll break bones without trying, and defying him will only leave you smashed into the pavement.

Despite the demonic, monstrous side that she and the whole student body had witnessed, Erza had to get answers, and she had to find Nic to do so, and to return his sunglasses.

She arrived her destination: Nic's place. She saw that the clearing was empty, but she saw something moving at the other end. She made way over to the other side and her hopes of finding Nic was answered. Close to a tree, Nic's Pokémon stood idly, yet defensively, as if guarding something that was in it.

Nic's Pokémon immediately turned towards her, seeing her walk towards them. Though they knew she was an ally, they knew full-well that her being here was bad news.

Garchomp stepped in front, holding and pointed the sharp tip of his claw at her nose, making her stop almost immediately and her heart skipped a beta in sheer shock.

"Don't be near Nic. Trust me, he hasn't diffused entirely." Garchomp warned, his deep and dark-toned voice making her spine quiver unexpectingly. She wasn't afraid yesterday, but seeing the vicious glare from Garchomp, and Nic noting how extremely savage and merciless he was, Erza regrettably stepped back.

"Please, let me talk to Nic." She asked. "This is important."

"We know." Staraptor told her. "It's not the first time he's been like this."

"What?" Erza was confused as to what Staraptor was implying. "You mean he's been like that before?"

Nic's Pokémon all remained silent, but the intensity in their eyes was all the confirmation she needed. It was evident that this was a serious matter that Nic had to handle. Calming down was the only option.

"What do you want?" A harsh tone from above demanded, catching Erza's attention. She looked up at the tree, and through the branches and leaves, Nic had his arms crossed and sitting back against the trunk. Even from such a distance she could see the hazy and angry look in his eyes, like that of an oversized predator.

Erza remained where she was established, but called up to Nic. "Nic, are you alright?"

Nic let a low growl escape as he looked away. He gave no immediate answer, but he did respond rather low and slow. "No. Begone."

"Nic-"

"Hey, Erza!" A familiar voice from afar shouted out, sounding rather close by. Erza turned around to find Natsu and Gray heading towards their direction.

Seeing them present made her surprised. "Natsu? Gray?"

The two stopped right beside the other, standing still as they felt petrified by the creatures before them. Natsu was especially startled. "W-whoa! What the heck are those things?!"

Gray was petrified as well. "Erza, what is going on here?"

Erza remained silent as she looked at them. She then looked back up into the trees, looking into Nic's eyes, seeing his twisted expression even more sour than before. She took notice as to how his earbuds were in his ears; but if he could hear her, then the volume must've been low.

Following her gaze, Natsu and Gray saw Nic in the trees. "Hey, why is he up there?"

"Yeah, and what was that back there? Was he possessed by some freak?" Gray asked, only to receive a low yet mind-trembling snarl from Nic from above.

Natsu clenched his fists. "Doesn't matter. We'll get him down."

Nic paid no heed. "Arbok, get rid of them."

Arbok loyally and dutifully obeyed. "Assssss you wish." Arbok opened his jaws, and in the center of the creepy face on his hood, a silver light glistened and shined, expanding until it formed a black garbage bag with a purple outline, via Gunk Shot.

Gray and Natsu both gawked as they were rendered helpless as Arbok shot Gunk Shot at them, making full impact and a ground-shaking black and purple explosion erupted. From it, Natsu and Gray were seen spiraling of until they became glints in the sky.

Arbok hissed and remained territorial. The Pokémon all then looked at Erza, who remained where she stood, unfazed by Natsu and Gray getting sent off in such a forceful way.

"Erza, it's best that you leave." Charizard warned. "Nic isn't necessarily the one who can be reasoned so easily when in his current state of emotion."

Erza looked down at the ground and then back up at Charizard and the rest. It wasn't a good idea, but she knew she had to help. Erza remained put.

"You can move me or slice me, but I'm waiting it out until Nic calms down." Erza stated firmly.

The Pokémon all remained silent at Erza's stern proclamation, though they realized that upon Nic's orders, they will have to send her packing like Natsu and Gray. They looked up, only to find their trainer looking away with a scowl with the volume turned up some.

Given no commands, they all stayed around the forest's edge, staring down Erza as she remained as calm about the situation as possible, despite six creatures glaring at her, Garchomp's glare especially was one that can beat her's any day.

Roughly half an hour had passed by. It was dark out and everyone else had either gone home or went out to celebrate their bittersweet victory over Courage Academy; however, Erza still stayed perfectly where she was, not even so much as backing a step back.

Greninja looked up and saw Nic's hazy and distraught gaze was no more, but his easy and warm blue eyes were back to the way they were. Greninja leaned against the tree with crossed arms, but didn't say anything as he figured Nic would be too ashamed to see Erza's face directly.

Finally, Nic spoke downwards. "Greninja." He announced, getting Erza's attention once again. "It's past dinner. You guys not hungry?"

Greninja turned away from below. "We're not up to it today." He felt the mood all around, as did the others. It was only natural they'd feel uncomfortable after their trainer had underwent a phone tantrum, but they paid no heed to their own concerns as they knew Nic didn't have a problem with them and their behaviors.

Nic sighed after a full minute and he slowly lifted himself off of the branch. He slowly turned and he began to crawl down back towards the ground. Erza waited patiently until Nic had reached the ground, but noticed that he didn't look her way.

"You still here?" He asked, slight irritation in his voice, earbuds still in his ears at a low volume. He sounded calmer, that was a given, but he seemed reluctant as well.

Erza took only one step forward, no more than that. Nic's team glanced back at her. Erza had no ill will against Nic; at least, she didn't think so. She could still feel hostility in the air, but powered through.

She finally spoke back to him. "Are you feeling better?"

Nic realized she wasn't going anywhere, so he still kept his back turned and slowly clenched his fist and opened it repeatedly. "More or less."

Erza looked down at the grassy ground for a few moments before looking back at Nic, getting to the point. "Nic, what happened back there?"

Nic put his earbuds out of his ears and stuffed them away into his pockets. He continued to rest his forehead on the tree trunk. "I don't want to talk about it."

Erza pressed on. "Nic, I've never seen you so full of angst. Was it because of your phone?"

The question created an uncomfortable silence as everyone grew on edge. A wind blew, but it wasn't warm in any way, but rather unsettling.

"Go away."

"Nic, I'm trying to help you?"

Nic tilted his head back towards her, giving her a cold shot through his eyes. "I didn't ask for your help now, did I." His tone was still cold, and scowl was heard through it.

Erza couldn't believe what she heard. The accepting and caring person she met a few days back was glaring her down to the bitter core. She could've just ran off, and have tomorrow be like any normal day, never talking to Nic like he wasn't there, but that was so not her character. She'll find any way to find out Nic's reasons for lashing out, no matter what.

She remained, still having Nic's sunglasses in her hands. "Nic, as student council president…" She trailed off into silence as she saw Nic's glare sharpen upon the title. She took a different approach. "Nic, I know that object is important, but could you tell me why you acted the way you did. Please?"

There was her stoic voice, which had no plea. Nic turned away, his forehead back towards the tree, eyes closed as he had hands clenched.

Erza could see Nic's answer was no, but she pressed on. "Nic, please. Can you give me a chance to at least try and comprehend?"

It took a couple of seconds, but Nic finally turned around, his back pressed against the tree, arms crossed as his Pokémon remained quiet and respectful.

"Do you honestly want to know?" Nic asked in an unappreciative tone.

Erza nodded.

Nic sighed, seeing as how this was how it will play out. "…fine." Nic slowly reached for his phone as he looked down, still having a stoic and cold face. He looked down at the phone, his own reflection being seen, despite it being dark out.

"Where do I start?...well, I guess I can start at the beginning." He paused for a moment before he told his anecdote. "I was an abused child, with both parents and a Magneton ruthlessly beating me and shocking me until my 5 senses were no more. Every day, I dealt with something painful, as to where my little sister, Vanessa, is pampered and treated like a princess. They loved her, and they hated me. I don't know why, but that's how it was."

Erza kept herself quiet as she listened to Nic story.

"Well, when I turned 14, my grandparents got me this phone for my birthday." He presented it to her. "This phone was the first and only real present I ever got in my life. I treasured it like a prized jewel." A sullen look cascaded over Nic's face as he slowly took a seat against the tree.

"And then…the next day…they passed away."

Erza blinked with sheer surprise.

Nic didn't seem like he was gonna cry, but his sullen expression only increased. "I was completely heartbroken. The first two people other than my sister, the only two who tried to look after me, gone. Just like that. Gone."

His Pokémon looked down as the mood turned meekly.

"This object is the only thing I have to remind me of the only kindness that anyone presented me." He began to shake a little. "When I see it in danger...I don't know what comes over me. All of those beating, the hatred I stored up, everything my parents dealt to me, I have it all unleashed when my phone is handled by anyone else. I protect it with my life…because it's a reminder of those who I loved that I'll never see again."

A long silence, a very long one, went about all around, and Erza was left in a state of processing. Now she got it. It makes perfect sense. If she were in his spot, maybe she too would want to protect what she held dear, and Nic being vicious and all…it was something hard to take in.

Nic gave a long sigh and he turned away. "There. Now you know where that hatred and vile came from." He sounded disapproving and angry. "If you're gonna report this, know that I hate – no, I _loathe_ authority. I'll find my own decisions."

It didn't dawn upon her that Nic had such traits. Anyone in their right mind would've had Nic get some therapy, but then again it wouldn't help when his phone is taken away, which even Hell won't be able to stop.

But this was Erza, and she cared about Nic.

Nic expected Erza to slowly step back into a run back to her home or school, but surprisingly, she began to take steps forward.

Nic's Pokémon began to bare their fangs and claws in defense. "Stand down guys." Nic implored, to which they slowly retracted their weaponry. They all gave tense stares that showed that if Erza made one wrong move to hurt Nic, they'd go ballistic on her.

She stopped and knelt down to Nic. She gave a long, blank stare before speaking. "Nic, look at me." She asked in a soft voice.

Nic acquiescently complied, his startling gaze unwavering. He turned his head and looked into Erza's eyes full of resolution. She slowly went closer to him, leaning in as Nic grew very tense. Much to his own disbelief, Erza wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him softly.

Nic was in a state of shivering shock. He expected something like a slap or for her to drag him off, to which he would've scowled at, but this was far from any of that. Erza's hug was like being embraced by a soft, warm cloud. Her scarlet-red hair was pressed against the left side of his head as she kept her embrace for as long as possible.

A new wind breezed. Not the spiteful kind of wind, but a more placid and subtle wind.

"I'm so sorry." Erza faintly said over Nic's shoulder. "I didn't know it meant so much to you like that." She adjusted her head so it'd rest on his shoulder. "I know you're feeling guilty and ashamed because you went violent, but it's okay, I forgive you."

She pulled away and sat in front of Nic, of whom was still in a state of shock. She kept a warm smile.

"We learn many things from the other. You learned many things from me in such a short time span, and I learned a lot from you, good and bad alike."

"Erza-" Nic was cut off.

"I may be the student council president, and I have to keep standards, but seeing someone who'll go out of their way to prove they can never be trumped by authority again is something I can't ignore." A small frown appeared on her face as she closed her eyes and slowly reached for her own glasses. "You taught me something last night." She took the glasses off of her face. "You taught me to see things in a softer and different perspective. You said it yourself; we're all different kinds of art, and it's that kind of variety that one must explore."

Nic remained silent as Erza stood up and she held up her glasses. She freed her hold on them and she watched as they fell to the grassy ground in front of Nic. "And I learned that some art…is better than my own." She stomped on her glasses, shattering them under the sole of her shoe. Nic remained puzzled as Erza stepped deliberately onto her own glasses.

She then knelt back down towards Nic. "Nic, after last night, I came to a decision."

Nic just finished processing what Erza had just done, and barely composed when she said the last part. "What's that?" He asked, barely keeping himself intact.

Erza kept her gaze on Nic. "I'm going to help you." She paused as Nic's lip parted. "I'm going to help you find a home, finances, everything. I want to help someone special that helped me recover from several blows to the heart."

"Erza…"

"Sieg and Jellal may have both tried, but they only saw me for my beauty, not the person I am. You, however, stared me in the face and took me head-on. I thank you; thanks for the date, for opening up to me like no one else has, and thanks for attending Fairy Academy."

Nic wasn't feeling at all stiff or nervous, but touched. Erza slowly leaned in and she parted her lips. She tilted her head and she gave warm, soft, and strawberry-taste kiss on Nic's lips. Nic was left dazed and felt his entire world spin like a hurricane. He never felt something so soft or heart-warming in his life. His face almost flushed with red.

What felt like a few seconds felt like an eternity before Erza pulled back, her brown eyes now deprived of glasses. She kept a warm, soft smile as she slowly stood up, and extended and arm towards Nic. Blinking only a couple of times, he snapped back to his senses and he accepted Erza's hand.

Now on their feet, they stood silently at the other, the stars above twinkling as their senses grew soft and caring. Erza held up her other hand, which had Nic's sunglasses. He graciously accepted them and he put them onto his shirt.

"Ahem." They heard Charizard cough, bringing them out of their little world. "I don't mean to interrupt your guys' moment, but…" He turned away towards the clearing. "Here isn't exactly where you two should make out."

"Oh, uh, uh…" Nic and Erza both flushed from sheer embarrassment. They forgot the Pokémon were there, but it seemed that they didn't give much care; well, they did, but it was because their trainer was happy.

Nic cleared his throat. "Well, uh…I guess we go home?" Nic then slowly walked past Erza, his Pokémon following. It wasn't until he got within ten feet away that Erza turned towards him.

"Hold it." She said, and Nic stopped and turned back towards her. Her cheeks had a small tint of pink. "Listen, I don't know how to say this in any other way, but…" Her fists clenched as she began to feel nervous, shaking a little. "Would you…you…"

"Erza?" Nic asked, a little impatient.

"Would you…be willing to stay with me for a short while? Until we get you a little place?" She sped through the proposal and huffed almost at the end, her cheeks red from sheer embarrassment.

Nic was left with a pouncing heart as he almost fell to the ground. Her question made him lose concentration completely, and he was left to ponder with a red face.

Kecleon tilted her head. "All I'm seeing is red." She state, pointing out their red faces.

It, once again, has been an eternity compressed in a few seconds. Nic softly smiled. "…alright, but I call the table."

Erza had a blush as she began to walk as well, legs and steps lined with Nic's like soldiers. "Nice try, but you'll be sleeping on the couch mister." She stated.

"You can try and make me." Nic challenged playfully.

Greninja and the other Pokémon looked on with grins on their faces, happy that Nic is finally getting some quality time with someone who'll make him as happy as they do.

"Looks like someone's out of their shell." Charizard noted.

Greninja nodded. "Looks like it to me."

Kecleon tilted her head once more. "That shell was too cramped anyway for him." They all nodded in agreement, understanding her through her odd language.

* * *

 **Several minutes later**

They all soon reach Erza's home, a fair-sized apartment. They all made way inside and they got settled. Cramped spacing and the flooring wasn't an issue, so they hung around as Nic settled his materials and whatever he had, which was very little of anything. Erza watched with a smile as Nic made the living room his own domain.

Erza watched as Nic slowly adjusted to the couch. He looked as though he was gonna nod off at any second due the couch feeling like a fluffy cloud in comparison to rails and tree branches. "Well, this isn't exactly a comely setup, but we made this work." She stated. "We'll buy you some clothes, help you find your own place, and everything will be situated."

Nic put his arms behind his head as he laid on the couch. "Sounds good to me." He muttered, already feeling drowsy as he was as tired as a Dragon-Type using Outrage. His hideous temper siphoned a lot of energy.

Erza went over and look down at him as he closed his eyes. "You'll still work hard as always, and just because I care deeply about you doesn't mean we're getting that deep in a relationship, but make yourself comfortable…Nic?" Nic was already sound asleep when Erza was halfway into her sentence. She turned around to find that Greninja, Arbok, and everyone took the same initiative. They're real softies when in comfortable places.

Erza sighed a smile and she turned and started up the stairs. Halfway up, she looked down at Nic sleeping and smiled. She thought she might as well be having him around. She happily accepted this idea and went up to bed for school tomorrow.

* * *

 **The next day**

At school, everyone was still talking about what transpired with Nic's feral defense. They were all on edge as he and Erza went through the hallway, side-by-side. It wasn't just the fact that the student council president was walking right next to a guy, but the fact that Nic terrorized the living heck out of them yesterday; a mind-scarring event that even Aquarius couldn't beat, which made it even more terrifying.

Walking through the hallways as the bells rang, Nic and Erza came across a familiar bunch. "Morning Cana. Morning Sophie." Nic greeted.

The two girls turned towards Nic. Sophie was the first to speak up. "Well, someone seems chipper than yesterday."

Cana crossed her arms and smirk. "So you two, anything else other than Nic eventually calming down?"

Nic and Erza blinked in unison as images of Erza staying put, stomping on her glasses, the hug, and then the kiss; all flashed in their minds, and their cheeks flushed like crazy.

Sophie raised a brow. "Hmmm, seems they might be in a relationship, Cana." Sophie sarcastically guessed.

"Figured they'd blend those colors." The brunette referenced.

Nic cleared his throat and looked away. "Well, uh…if I had to be honest, I'd say that's…debatable."

Erza nodded in agreement.

Sophie rolled her eyes, knowing they were in an early relationship. "Whatever you say lovebirds. By the way, there's a quick meeting, and it's rather important."

Nic raised a brow. "A meeting?"

Erza turned towards him. "I never recalled a mandatory meeting. This must be important if it's this early."

Sure enough, they all gathered in the auditorium, where all Fairy Academy students stood and looked up at the academy staff present, which included a bandaged Aquarius from yesterday's events. On the podium stood Carla.

"You have all been very disappointing." She announced. "You children have been getting carried away in skullduggery and lack control in your actions. Clearly the fighting from yesterday was a sign that something must be done! And so, I have come to a decision."

Happy stood right beside her. Revelation completely taking over. _'Oh no, it's coming.'_

Sophie turned towards Cana. "What might that be?"

"If it's one of her lectures, she can just give up now, because she should know Nic and I aren't exactly negotiable." She responded.

Carla got off the podium. "Principal, it's up to you now."

Standing on the podium stood the principal – a little walking snowman in a suit.

"T-That's the principal?" Lucy stammered in disbelief.

"Pun, pun." He said. The entire student body turned white at their principal, as he gave the delinquent speech. His shriveling body moved and danced like a fragile doll "Pun, pun." He continuously recited "Pun." all through the entire speech.

Happy baffled as he had no clue what he said, but Carla nodded with pride on her face as she had a glow, knowing this would surely get the students in the right direction.

She was so wrong…for the most part.

Natsu wiped tears from his eyes as he heard Principal Plue speak. "Just leave it to him, he knows what to say." He said as he comically wept tears of inspiration.

"You actually understood that?!" Lucy exclaimed towards him.

Eventually after the speech, classes resumed and everyone went off to their classes; the first being homeroom.

Fortunately, they were given a breather since Carla figured they could 'talk amongst themselves to find reflection'. Despite the meeting, Nic and Erza walked through the hallway, her glasses no more, so Nic could see her beautiful brown eyes.

"So, Nic, did you and your team sleep well last night?" The redhead asked.

Nic looked down at the ground, pondering. "Actually, we did. We've never slept so soundly and fast."

"Good." She looked forward and saw their homeroom approaching. "Then I expect you and the others to be just like that since you've earned it after all."

Nic raised a brow. "Oh? Sounds like you're making it like we're living together?"

Erza realized her situation and she blushed. "Well, I, uh…"

Nic chuckled. "I know, I actually started looking into a few roomy places, though we'll still be out in the clearing and forest to train and exercise, since that's what we love to do."

Erza's blush faded since Nic passed the scenario out of their way. If she had to be honest with herself, maybe if Nic stuck around her place a little longer, she'd feel more satisfied. The thought of Nic going away to another place somehow seemed unreal. She really likes him. It's like having a boyfriend walk out, but their relationship was early, and Nic hasn't actually proclaimed her to be his girlfriend, but that time will come soon enough.

Just as the two were entering, Erza failed to realize she was gonna trip on rope. Nic saw this and he quickly jerked into Erza's spot, making her stumble to her side. She regained footing and looked back at Nic, to see that the rope she tripped on was a trap that was set for Lucy the other day, and Nic took the fall for her, getting wet all over the head.

"Haha! I got you again-!" Natsu gawked at seeing that it was not Lucy or Gray, but Nic, and he had a twisted expression of annoyance, and Erza was emanating a scary aura. Apparently everyone in class began to freak out, remembering as to how Nic demolished the enemy yesterday, and apparently Natsu didn't handle Arbok very well.

Sophie leaned in towards Cana. "He's so dead."

Cana snickered. "He asked for it."

"Natsu…" Nic and Erza trailed off in unison, both cracking their knuckles as Natsu screamed in deep freight.

The next thing that was seen by anyone, was shattering glass and a flying projectile through the skies, becoming a glint. It was Natsu when Nic and Erza punched him to oblivion.

* * *

 **A few days later**

Nic didn't say much about moving out, though he scoped the town for spacious apartments. Himself and Erza were sitting in class, with the latter a little lost in thought.

Nic was given some new clothes that he purchased earlier this week, and he cleaned up well. He was adjusted to the little space he had to do art, but he still went out to train and exercise as always. Erza actually doesn't mind his routine.

As Mr. Happy announced the transfers of Gajeel and Juvia from Courage, everyone was a little startled, but Gajeel cringed around Nic, and the reason was obvious, though that didn't stop Natsu and Gajeel from getting into a comical brawl on the spot. Juvia greeted Gray as the latter was completely naked.

Mira and Sophie sighed, Cana lounged, and Wendy and Lucy groaned. Nic and Erza both just looked at each other, seeing the other smile and look into their accepting souls.

Soon when the time comes, Erza would have to see Nic leave her place, but when she does, she would ask him to stay. If and when she does, he would stay. They would be recognized as a couple throughout school, and respected in some aspects. They would go on more dates after school and enjoy hobbies, though never keep Nic away from his usual routine of training.

Soon, they would also be holding hands, like real couples.

And to be honest, they couldn't wait for that.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap guys! A casual ending; short and sweet. Sorry if the ending felt rushed, I wanted to finish this thing and I really didn't go that deep in depth. I wanted the ending to be fitting of an OVA, and not like _The Fairy Contender_ , which is in great detail. I made it through the entire OVA 2 in less than a couple months, going through the story and adding small details of my own. If you guys liked and was satisfied with the ending, leave any pleasant comments. I honestly can't believe I actually finished this short story, but I guess it was bound to happen eventually.**

 **Please Favorite and leave any Reviews and comments, and I hope you guys enjoyed the OVA 2 remake!**

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
